Paixão de Aluguel
by Iced Unicorn
Summary: Porque um professor de matemática não serve apenas para ensinar equações ० KakaSaku ० UA
1. Chapter 1

**-BLÁBLÁBLÁ Falas**

"**BLÁBLÁBLÁ" Pensamentos (Inner)**

-Droga...pra que eu tenho que ir nessa droga de aula particular de matemática? Eu sei que minhas notas não têm sido boas ultimamente, mas a mamãe exagerou...ôh saco!

A garota de cabelos róseos e orbes verdes – e com uma cara extremamente emburrada naquele momento - se encaminhava para dentro do enorme prédio localizado em um dos bairros nobres de Tóquio. Seu zero em matemática acarretara em cinco tardes por semana aprendendo cálculos.

-Só espero que o professor não seja um mala como aquele Asuma lá do colégio...aff, é melhor eu tentar dar um sorrisinho falso, to parecendo o Shikamaru... – resmungou a garota mais uma vez, enquanto entrava no elevador do prédio. Era um dia chuvoso e a semana estava apenas começando...não era lá um belo começo para a garota.

Andar: 1

"Essa música de elevador ta um saco...parece um daqueles CD's da minha mãe..."

Andar: 2

"E esse cara...é impressão ou ele ta olhando pra minha bunda?"

Andar: 3

"Talvez esteja apenas admirado pelo tamanho da minha testa...também, essa testona mede bem uns 15 centímetros!"

Andar: 4

"Por que esse professor tem que morar no último andar? Ele deve ser um porre...no mínimo é um velhote."

Oito andares depois, a garota se encontrava cara-a-cara com a porta do apartamento do tal professor.

"Ok, Sakura! Relaaaaaaxa...lembre-se, dê o seu melhor sorriso!...só não deixe ele perceber que é falso!"

Antes que ela encostasse o dedo na campainha, a porta se abriu, revelando um belo homem mascarado no ápice de seus 31 anos, com um penteado moderno, trajando um jeans rasgado nos joelhos e uma camiseta preta.

"Ai, caramba! Eu to sonhando? Não, acho que devo estar na porta errada..."

-Me...me desculpe! Eu acho que errei de apartamento...

-Qual é o seu nome mocinha?

"Ai, Kami-sama...será que ele ta me cantando? Alguém finalmente se sentiu atraído por essa minha enorme testa?"

-Sabe...eu não digo meu nome para estranhos! "Mesmo que o estranho seja um gato."

-Entendo... – respondeu o homem se encostando casualmente na parede – Mas por um momento eu pensei que você pudesse ser a garota para quem eu darei aulas particulares de matemática.

"Ok, isso é uma pegadinha né? Onde estão as câmeras?"

-Então...você, digo, o senhor é o professor... – ela puxou um papelzinho de seu bolso – professor Hatake Kakashi?

-Sim...e pelo que vejo você deve ser Haruno Sakura...certo?!

-Hum...certo!

"Ai caramba! Se eu soubesse teria vestido algo mais sensual, e não essa blusa de gola alta com esse jeans e esse tênis! Droga, no que eu to pensando? Eu vim aqui aprender matemática, e não seduzir o professor."

-Pode entrar Sakura!

Sakura adentrou o espaçoso apartamento...pelo jeito, suas tardes não seriam tão chatas quanto pensara.

-Pode se sentar querida! – informou Kakashi apontando para um sofá de dois lugares.

"Ai, ele me chamou de querida...isso foi uma indireta? Será que agora é a hora em que ele se senta ao meu lado e diz que eu sou a mulher de sua vida? Sakura, foco na matemática!"

-Ok... – respondeu a garota se sentando no sofá com relutância.

-Hoje não teremos aula de matemática Sakura.

-Hã...não?!

"Será que agora ele vai dizer que ao invés de matemática eu aprenderei a beijar de língua através da boca dele? Ai, no que eu to pensando? Eu estou aqui pela matemática, m-a-t-e-m-á-t-i-c-a!"

-Não! Hoje será como um primeiro dia de aula na escola, entende? Vamos nos apresentar e relaxar! – disse o professor se sentando ao lado da garota – Você pode começar.

-Mas...o que eu devo dizer?

"Será que ele está interessado no meu estado civil? Que vontade de falar que eu sou solteira..."

-Hum...diga sua idade, hobbies...essas coisas!

-Tudo bem...meu nome é Sakura...opa, o senhor já sabe isso, né? Hehe.

"Assim ele vai pensar que eu sou uma idiota!"

-Antes de continuar Sakura...não me chame de senhor, ok? Me chame de 'você' ou de Kakashi.

-Sim senhor, quero dizer, ok...Kakashi. Bom, eu tenho 17 anos, gosto de ouvir música e ler, meu sonho é me tornar uma médica e...eu sou solteira, hehe!

"Putz! Eu sou uma anta! Agora ele vai pensar que eu to me oferecendo...ah, dane-se, eu estou me oferecendo mesmo."

-Ótimo Sakura...minha vez, então...

"Será que esse 'ótimo' foi pelo fato de eu ser solteira?! Foco, Sakura; foco!"

-...eu tenho 31 anos e no período da manhã ensino matemática em uma escola aqui perto. Minhas tardes, como você está percebendo, são gastas dando aulas particulares. Meu hobbies...ah, eu tenho muitos hobbies! E meu sonho...bom, eu nunca pensei no assunto! Meu estado civil também é solteiro.

"Isso deve ser um sinal! Eu solteira, ele solteiro...nós dois sozinhos nesse apartamento! Será que hoje eu desencalho?"

-Hum...legal Kakashi! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Agora...o que você acha de assistirmos a um filme? Que gênero você gosta? Romance, aventura, ação...?!

"Fala romance, fala romance...Não! É melhor eu falar terror, assim eu posso me agarrar nele com a desculpa de estar com medo...não, isso vai ficar muito na cara!"

-Eu gosto de aventura.

-Ótimo! Esse também é meu gênero favorito! Se importa se eu escolher o filme?

-Nã...não!

"Caramba...eu to parecendo a Hinata quando chega perto do Naruto!"

Kakashi colocou o filme no aparelho de DVD e disse para a garota:

-Gosta de pipoca?

-Claro! "Droga, eu tava fazendo uma dieta...mas se eu recusar, posso magoar os sentimentos dele!"

-Que bom! Eu já volto... – respondeu Kakashi se dirigindo para a cozinha.

O filme já começara quando Kakashi voltou para a sala carregando um balde de pipocas e duas latas de refrigerante.

-E então, Sakura... – começou ele, oferecendo o balde de pipocas e uma lata para a garota – Você gosta desse filme?

-Adoro...é um dos meus filmes favoritos! – respondeu a garota aceitando a comida.

"Ai, caramba, como eu sou mentirosa! Nunca vi esse filme na minha vida..."

-Também é um dos meus favoritos – disse o professor sentando no sofá e servindo-se de pipoca – Esse cara é um ótimo ator...

-Ah, claro, também acho! Não foi ele que ganhou o Oscar no ano passado?

-Na verdade não...

Com isso, Sakura corou furiosamente, entupindo a boca de pipocas e refrigerante.

"Certo, primeiro passo para conquistar um cara: não finja que entende sobre um assunto do qual você nada sabe!"

Duas horas de filme se passaram, sem mais comentários e diálogos entre professor e aluna. Sakura havia dormido no sofá, obrigando Kakashi a cutucá-la para que acordasse.

-Sakura...o filme acabou! – disse ele dando leves sacudidas no braço da garota.

-Hã? O que...já?! Nossa, mas o filme tava tão legal...o que acontece com o mocinho no final? – perguntou ela esticando os braços.

-Eu pensei que você já havia assistido esse filme...

Sakura corou novamente diante da sobrancelha erguida do professor.

"Droga, dei mancada! Por favor, que caia um raio na minha cabeça agora!"

-Bom...eu...eu acho que me confundi de filme, hehe...afinal, esse ator já atuou em tantos filmes, né?

-Hã...na verdade, esse foi o único filme em que ele atuou, afinal, ele tem apenas um ano de carreira cinematográfica...

"Ok, segundo passo para conquistar um cara: não tente concertar suas mancadas...isso só tornará o problema ainda pior!"

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do apartamento.

"O que eu faço, o que eu faço? Pensa, Sakura!!!!"

-ME PERDOA KAKASHI! – gritou Sakura surpreendendo ao professor e a si mesma – Eu estava tentando parecer sofisticada e moderna na sua frente...mas não deu certo!

A garota abaixou a cabeça extremamente envergonhada mas, para sua surpresa, Kakashi apenas riu.

-Eu percebi isso desde que o filme começou, Sakura! Era só olhar para sua cara que percebia-se instantaneamente que você nunca o havia assistido.

"Ahhhhhhh, eu fiz papel de palhaça na frente dele!"

Diante do momento de constrangimento da garota, Kakashi apenas disse:

-Bom, nossa aula de hoje termina aqui! Amanhã no mesmo horário, ok? Perdoe-me por ter dado risadas a suas custas! – e com isso deu um beijo no rosto da garota, sem retirar a máscara.

Sakura apenas se virou para encará-lo e, num impulso, deu um selinho na boca do professor. Mesmo com um tecido separando as duas bocas, a sensação fora maravilhosa.

-Até amanhã! – disse a garota por fim, saindo correndo do apartamento e deixando para trás um professor extremamente perplexo.

"Droga, ele é meu professor! Ah, dane-se...eu beijei ele, eu beijei ele!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso 1: capítulo 3 em diante só será postado se houver pelo menos uma review.**

**Aviso 2: pensamentos em preto são da Sakura (inner Sakura), ****sublinhados**** são****do Kakashi (inner Kakashi).**

**Oo**

Era o segundo dia de aula particular. Sakura, que dessa vez optara por um figurino mais ousado, estava utilizando as escadas ao invés do elevador, pois assim ela teria um maior tempo para pensar em suas 'estratégias de ataque'. Como sempre, a garota falava sozinha.

-Droga! Como eu posso pensar em matemática com um professor desses? Será que ele ficou irritado com o beijo de ontem...?!

Nesse momento, a garota imaginou seu professor esperando por ela segurando um machado.

"Nossa, no que eu to pensando? Ele não é um assassino!"

-Bom...espero que essa minha saia jeans curta e essa blusa decotada não indiquem muito...oferecimento de minha parte!

"Será que ele gosta de garotas oferecidas? Ah, no amor e na guerra vale tudo!"

Sakura finalmente chegou ao andar do professor e, um pouco relutante, bateu na porta. O professor a mandou entrar, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

"Será que isso quer dizer que o beijo não significou nada para ele? Droga! Bom, talvez assim eu preste mais atenção na matemática..."

-Pode se sentar ali. – falou Kakashi indicando uma mesa com duas cadeiras para a aluna. A partir daquele momento, seu 'Kakashi interior' começara a se manifestar dentro dele.

"Pare de olhar para as pernas da garota Kakashi! Você é um professor, não um mau-caráter!"

A garota se sentou em uma das cadeiras, e seu professor em outra.

-Sakura, vamos começar com algo simples ok? Tente resolver essas equações de segundo grau...depois, eu tirarei suas dúvidas.

"Isso é simples? Calma, tente parecer inteligente perto dele...droga, quem foi que inventou essas contas que misturam letras com números?!"

-Hum...ok Kakashi! Mas já aviso que não sou boa nisso!

-Não se preocupe! Como eu já disse, depois eu tirarei suas dúvidas!

"Com isso ele quis dizer qualquer dúvida?! E se tiver uma dúvida sobre...sexo?! Ai, Sakura! Pare de pensar besteira e resolva essas equações!"

A aluna pegou um lápis e começou a resolver as contas. Kakashi a observava atentamente.

"Pare de olhar o decote dela! Já estou vendo as manchetes:

Professor Mau-caráter Assedia Sexualmente Sua Aluna Menor de Idade"

Sakura resolvia os cálculos com enorme dificuldade não somente pelo fato de ser ruim em matemática, mas também por causa de Kakashi, que a encarava atentamente.

"Assim eu não consigo me concentrar! É óbvio que entre Kakashi e matemática, eu prefiro prestar atenção na primeira opção!"

Kakashi, por sua vez, estava perdido em seus devaneios com a garota.

"Hum...o sutiã dela é preto...eu me pergunto se a calcinha é da mesma cor...Argh, deixa de ser pervertido homem!"

O professor começou a dar tapas em si mesmo, assustando a aluna.

-Hum...Kakashi? Você ta bem?

-O que...?! Ah, eu to ótimo...eu só tava...só tava espantando uma mosca da minha cara, é isso! Hahaha...

-Hum, entendi...bom, eu já terminei de resolver as equações.

Kakashi pegou a folha e começou a examinar os cálculos.

"Por favor, que eu tenho acertado pelo menos uma!"

-Hã...você só errou uma equação Sakura! Está vendo aqui? Como X equivale a 45, Y dividido por 3 é 15... – disse ele apontando a última conta.

Sakura, que chegara mais perto do professor para examinar seus erros, acidentalmente encostou seu joelho desnudo no dele, corando violentamente. Kakashi deu um risinho sem graça para disfarçar tal situação. Agora seus rostos estavam muito próximos...

"O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"

"Vai lá Kakashi...você é um homem ou um rato?"

Arrastando a cadeira para ficar mais próxima do professor, a garota acabou deixando seu lápis cair no chão e se abaixou para pegá-lo. O professor, que continuava perdido em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu tal ato por parte da aluna que, quando se levantou ao recuperar o lápis, acertou uma cabeçada no queixo dele.

-Ai, Kami-sama! Kakashi, me desculpa...

Mas ele já estava desmaiado no chão...

"Droga! Além de uma testa enorme, eu também tenho uma cabeça tão dura que é capaz de nocautear um homem! Com todas essas mutações, eu deveria ir morar com os

X-Men..."

"Ok, calma Sakura...relaxa! Inspirando...suspirando..."

-Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Calma nada! O que eu faço? Ai caramba, devo chamar uma ambulância?

"Calma Sakura...você quer ser uma médica, então esse será um ótimo treino!"

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Sakura levou Kakashi até o quarto dele...

-Caramba! Finalmente encontrei...quanta porta tem esse apartamento!

A garota deitou seu professor na cama e apenas o observou por algum tempo.

"Como ele é lindo! Parece um anjo...aff, sai dessa Sakura! Você tem que cuidar dele!"

-Hum...o primeiro passo do tratamento será...TIRAR A CAMISA DO PACIENTE!

"Peraí...eu acertei o queixo dele, não o peitoral! Ah, quem se importa? Ta calor aqui mesmo!"

Ela tirou a camisa do professor e acariciou a peça de roupa com o rosto, sentindo o agradável perfume de Kakashi.

"Hum, que cheiro bom! Eu vou pegar essa camiseta pra mim...como ele ta dormindo, nem vai sentir falta dela!"

Sakura guardou a camiseta em sua bolsa e decidiu que era hora de verificar se não havia contusões naquele corpo escultural. Com isso, começou a acariciar a pele exposta do professor.

"Nossa, que corpo! Será que isso não é assédio? Ah, eu estou apenas verificando o estado de saúde dele!"

Algum tempo depois, Kakashi começou a voltar a si. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e observou uma cena muito agradável...uma bela garota acariciando seu corpo!

"Será que eu devo fingir que estou dormindo? Assim, ela pode continuar com isso...melhor não! Ela nem deve ver malícia nisso que está fazendo, afinal, é apenas uma garota inocente."

-Hum...Sakura?!

A garota pulou da cama rapidamente ao ouvir seu nome, ficando extremamente corada.

-Hahaha...então você acordou Kakashi? Eu estava apenas verificando se você não estava machucado, mas já estou indo embora...Tchau!

E, assim, ela saiu correndo do apartamento.

"Não deixe ela ir Kakashi...aff, tarde demais, ela já foi embora!"

O belo homem se levantou da cama acariciando o próprio queixo.

-Ai, que dor no queixo...vou fazer um chá com ervas curativas. Ué, cadê minha camiseta?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabaku no Uchiha, Oul-chan e Haruno.Sakura.Akt, graças a vocês continuarei postando a fic aqui D**

**Lembrando sempre que pensamentos sublinhados são do Kakashi (inner Kakashi), e os não sublinhados são da Sakura (inner Sakura).**

**Enjoy!**

**Oo**

Outro dia, outra aula particular. Sakura estava decidida a mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções para Kakashi. Resolvera vestir a camiseta que roubara do professor com um short curtíssimo e uma sandália alta. Como o comprimento da camiseta ficava a três palmos acima do joelho, parecia que a garota não usava nada por baixo...e essa era justamente a intenção! Ela subia as escadas cantarolando enquanto planejava suas estratégias de batalha.

"Trálalala...hoje ele cai mortinho por me ver assim! Acho que estou até um pouco sexy...pena que essa testa grande estraga a boa aparência de qualquer um!"

Enquanto isso, Kakashi estava confuso com seus sentimentos e andava pra lá e pra cá em seu apartamento.

-Ela é minha aluna...eu não posso pensar nela de outra maneira!

"Onde foi que eu fui me meter? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi dar aulas particulares?"

-Droga! Eu realmente achei que ela estava agindo inocentemente e sem consciência ao acariciar meu tórax ontem...mas pela maneira que ela ficou quando eu acordei, eu estou com sérias dúvidas agora.

"Está decidido! No momento em que ela adentrar aquela porta, eu tratarei de descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções!"

Sakura chegou até a porta desejada e tocou a campainha. Kakashi, ao atender a porta, mostrou-se disposto a descobrir o que Sakura queria.

-Olá Sakura!

-O...olá... – respondeu a garota com o queixo caído. Ele estava praticamente nu, usando apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

"Ai, Kami-sama! É hoje que eu não resisto a esse homem!"

-Desculpe minhas vestimentas querida...eu acabei de sair do banho!

"Como eu pensava...levando em consideração a forma como ela está vestida e a cara que fez ao me ver, concluo que esta garota procura algo que vai além da matemática aqui no meu apartamento...é hoje que o ataque começa!"

-Se...sem problemas Kakashi!

-Ok...pode entrar!

"E é minha impressão ou além de estar vestindo apenas uma camiseta, ela está vestindo a MINHA camiseta?!"

E assim, Sakura adentrou pela porta seguida pelo homem de seus sonhos. A guerra estava começando.

-Pode se sentar aqui enquanto eu me troco. – disse Kakashi apontando uma cadeira.

-Ok... – respondeu Sakura se sentando e cruzando as pernas de maneira sensual, mas de modo a não revelar que usava algo por baixo da camiseta. Ela avistou o professor adentrar o quarto depois de dar uma bela secada em suas pernas mas, para sua surpresa, ele não fechou a porta do cômodo.

"O que?! Ele vai se trocar de porta aberta?"

O professor retirou a toalha da cintura e se encaminhou até o guarda-roupa para escolher o que vestir.

"O que você vai fazer agora Sakura?"

Ele sorria discretamente.

A aluna, por sua vez, travava uma batalha interna sentada naquela cadeira.

"Ai, eu queria tanto ver! Mas daqui eu só enxergo vultos..."

Ela tentou se esticar na cadeira, com medo de se levantar, mas a visão não melhorou.

"Ah, se eu caminhar bem discretamente até lá, ele nem vai perceber."

Assim, Sakura se levantou e, caminhando rente à parede no melhor estilo 007, conseguiu chegar aparentemente despercebida ao lado da porta do quarto. Tomada por um impulso de coragem e força de vontade, a garota colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo.

O professor estava nu, de costas para ela, fingindo decidir que roupa vestir.

"Ora, ora Sakura...não perde tempo hein?"

"Ai-meu-Kami-sama! Eu acho que estou no paraíso...ele deve malhar todos os dias!"

-Droga, eu queria tanto vestir aquela minha camiseta preta! – disse Kakashi, fingindo que estava apenas pensando em voz alta. Sakura corou imediatamente ao ouvir isso.

"Ele ta falando dessa camiseta que eu estou vestindo...será que não percebeu?!"

Por fim, o homem pegou um jeans e uma camiseta azul qualquer e se virou de frente para a porta. A garota retirou a cabeça do quarto rapidamente, mas não antes de ter uma visão que esperava desde o dia em que vira aquele professor pela primeira vez.

"Kami-sama! Eu não acredito que eu vi 'isso'...EU QUERO VER DE NOVO!"

Ela espiou para dentro do quarto, mas Kakashi já estava completamente vestido.

"É melhor eu voltar pra minha cadeira antes que ele veja!"

Ela correu silenciosamente até o lugar em que estivera sentada poucos minutos antes.

Kakashi espiava a garota pelo canto do olho.

"Sakura, Sakura...tão bela e tão bobinha ao mesmo tempo! Acho que é isso que me agrada nela..."

Kakashi caminhou até onde a garota aguardava a aula de matemática.

-Bom...hoje, nossa aula será sobre logaritmos, Ok? Resolva esses exercícios. – disse o professor entregando uma folha com algumas questões.

"Log...loga...loguerí...caracas! Que raios será isso?!"

-Ok professor...

Sakura olhou para a folha e sentiu o estômago revirar.

"Eu já vi isso em algum lugar...acho que foi naquela aula que eu fiquei jogando forca com a Ino...é, eu me lembro! Me lembro da forca obviamente, e não DISSO!"

-Enquanto você resolve, eu vou fazer uma vitamina para nós...você é muito magra, querida! – falou o professor dando uma piscada.

"Na verdade, pra mim ela ta é no ponto certo! Nem magrela, nem gorda...PERFEITA!"

"Nossa, que piscada sexy! Até senti um calor aqui embaixo da camiseta...Como ele consegue tornar uma simples piscada em algo tão sexy?!"

Ele se dirigiu até a cozinha, que ficava localizada em frente à mesa em que Sakura se debatia com os logaritmos.

"Ok, pare de pensar orgias! Resolva isso...mas como se resolve isso?!"

A garota olhou de relance para o professor, que picava uma maçã dentro do liquidificador.

"Nossa, até prendado ele é! Existe homem mais perfeito?"

Ela voltou seu olhar para a folha.

"Meu Kami-sama! Como se resolve essa droga? Acho que foi por isso que tirei zero na prova..."

Ela olhou novamente para o professor, que agora descascava uma banana lentamente.

"Ai, eu não to me agüentando! Dane-se esse loganãoseioque, eu vou lá!"

A garota se levantou da cadeira e caminhou sensualmente até o professor, que fixava seus olhos nas pernas dela.

"Acalme-se Kakashi! Acalmem-se hormônios!"

-Kakashi, vamos fazer o seguinte: primeiro eu te ajudo a preparar a vitamina, e depois você me ajuda a resolver aqueles exercícios. – falou a dona das pernas mais perfeitas que aquele homem já vira, retirando a banana das mãos do mesmo e terminando de descascá-la.

"Segure-se Kakashi! Não se precipite!"

"Já é hora de você mostrar suas armas, Sakura!"

-Sabe de uma coisa, Kakashi? Eu A-DO-RO banana! – provocou Sakura, arrancando um pedaço da fruta com os dentes, de forma extremamente sexy.

"Caramba! Quem é essa garota afinal? Uma atriz de filme pornô? E eu cheguei a pensar que ela fosse uma garotinha inocente!"

-É mesmo, Sakura? – respondeu Kakashi com um sorriso maroto se formando por baixo da máscara – Eu tenho uma bem grande aqui em casa! Quer ver?

E, dizendo isso, arrancou a máscara e beijou os lábios da aluna.

Aluna e professor aprofundavam o beijo cada vez mais. Kakashi ergueu Sakura fazendo a mesma se sentar no balcão, derrubando o liquidificador. Em seguida, fez a garota se deitar no balcão e subiu no mesmo, ficando por cima dela. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era errado, mas agora que haviam começado, era impossível parar. Kakashi começou a acariciar as pernas da garota, e logo sentiu-se decepcionado ao perceber que ela não estava apenas com a camiseta.

"Droga, ela está de shorts! Mas nada que não possa ser resolvido..."

Ele abriu o botão do shorts da aluna, mas logo sua mão passou a ficar concentrada em outra parte daquele belo corpo: os seios.

Sakura, por sua vez, acariciava as costas do professor, tentando arrancar-lhe a camiseta.

As bocas se separaram ofegantes e, percebendo que estava indo longe demais, Kakashi saiu de cima da garota.

-Acho melhor nós concentrarmos o resto de nossas energias com os logaritmos! – disse ele arrumando suas roupas que estavam completamente amassadas, e ajudando a garota a descer do balcão.

"Droga, eu tava gostando!"

-Você tem razão, Kakashi! – concordou Sakura, abotoando seu short.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa de estudos, e logo estavam agindo como aluna e professor novamente, se preocupando com a matemática e resistindo às tentações de se agarrarem novamente.

"Nunca mais vou tentar fazer uma vitamina com ela por perto!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Preciso continuar lembrando que os pensamentos sublinhados são do Kakashi?**

**Oo**

Lá estava Sakura, mais uma vez, subindo as escadas do prédio de seu professor para mais uma aula.

"Eu não consigo acreditar! Depois daquele amasso todo, ele se despediu de mim apenas com um 'até amanhã'! Nem beijinho no rosto teve."

Ela estava realmente decepcionada.

"Droga! Quem ele pensa que é? Pois agora ele vai ver só!"

A garota bateu na porta do apartamento do seu professor e foi convidada a entrar.

Quando viu a garota, Kakashi discretamente fez uma cara de decepção.

"Nossa, eu estava esperando que ela viesse vestida de maneira mais...sexy! Bom, no mínimo eu esperava um selinho quando ela entrasse."

Sakura planejara até mesmo a roupa certa para bancar a difícil. Vestia uma saia xadrez de colegial que se estendia até os seus joelhos com uma meia-calça preta e um sapato preto. A blusa era de manga comprida e sem decote, também preta.

"Bom...vai ver ela esperava algo a mais antes de ir embora ontem...confesso que fui um pouco gelado com ela! Mas eu estou me segurando porque sou apenas um professor aqui...infelizmente."

A garota se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa de sempre e aguardou as instruções dos próximos ensinamentos de matemática.

-Sakura, hoje nós faremos exercícios de geometria plana. Pode começar a resolver esses que eu preparei. – disse o professor secamente, lhe entregando uma folha.

"É, ele realmente jogou um balde de água fria no nosso relacionamento...acho que para ele, tudo não passou de um amasso...na verdade, tudo realmente não passou de um amasso."

Suspirando, ela pegou o lápis e começou a resolver.

"Pelo menos eu sei geometria plana!"

Kakashi, que fingia ler um livro sobre álgebra avançada, a espiava pelo canto do olho.

"Sinto muito Sakura...mas, a não ser que você confesse que sente algo além da atração física por mim, assim como eu sinto por você, tudo não passará de uma simples aula de matemática."

Os dois continuavam fingindo concentração em suas tarefas quando a campainha do apartamento tocou. Instantaneamente, Sakura se virou para Kakashi.

"Quem será?"

Kakashi, por sua vez, parecia confuso.

"Ué, ninguém nunca me visita e...PUTZ! Lembrei! Hoje eu começo a dar aulas para o novo aluno também...droga, agora que os amassos acabam de vez!"

-Bom, deve ser o novo aluno! - explicou o professor para a garota.

"Novo aluno? Droga! Agora as aulas de matemática não serão mais do que...aulas de matemática!"

Kakashi abriu a porta e deu de cara com o espécime mais estranho que já vira. O tal novo aluno aparentava ter a mesma idade de Sakura, tinha sobrancelhas que pareciam estar vivas de tão grossas e um cabelo cortado em formato de tigela. Além disso, usava uma calça e uma blusa verdes, que só faziam piorar sua aparência.

-Olá! - falou o garoto com um sorriso enorme e ofuscante na cara - Eu sou o Rock Lee, e vim ter aulas de matemática! Estou no apartamento certo, né?

-Ah, claro! É aqui mesmo, eu sou o professor Hatake Kakashi...entre! - disse Kakashi educadamente.

"Caramba! Esse garoto é no mínimo...diferente!"

Obedecendo, Lee entrou no apartamento e seus olhos se arregalaram diante da bela visão de uma garota olhando curiosamente para ele.

"Caracas...esse garoto precisa de um instrutor de moda!"

O estranho sobrancelhudo correu em direção à garota, fez uma exagerada reverência e beijou a mão da mesma.

-Rock Lee, ao seu dispor! - disse dando outro sorriso ofuscante - E como seria o nome de tão belo ser?

-Eu sou...Sakura! - disse a garota dando um sorriso amarelo totalmente forjado.

"Ai, Kami-sama! Que cara estranho!"

Kakashi observava a cena, parado e ainda segurando a porta aberta, com um olhar frio.

"Quem esse garoto pensa que é? Já chega dando em cima da Sakura...da MINHA Sakura!"

-Ok, Rock Lee...sente-se e tente resolver esses exercícios. Qualquer dúvida, me avise. - Disse o professor de forma seca entregando uma folha ao novo aluno, obviamente com a intenção de separá-lo de sua amada.

-Sim senhor! - respondeu Lee pegando a folha e arrastando uma cadeira para perto de Sakura - Eu colocarei todo o meu empenho e meu fogo da juventude nesses exercícios! Se eu errar algum, irei descer todas as escadas desse prédio plantando bananeira!

"Ai...por que esse ser teve que se sentar tão grudado em mim? Eu nem consigo me mexer direito!"

-Hum...ótimo! - falou Kakashi forçando um sorriso.

"Esse garoto não é normal!"

Rock Lee começou a resolver os exercícios mas, a cada dois minutos, olhava de relance para a garota ao seu lado, com um olhar sonhador.

"Eu gostaria que ele parasse de me olhar."

Depois de um tempo observando isso, Kakashi se irritou. Ele caminhou até a mesa dos alunos, se dirigindo à Sakura.

-Sakura, você poderia por favor afastar sua cadeira para o lado? - perguntou educadamente.

"Kakashi, você é o meu salvador!"

Sem falar nada, a garota obedeceu. Estava louca para se afastar daquele ser estranho.

E então, o professor puxou uma cadeira, colocando-a entre Lee e a garota, e se sentou.

"Esse garoto não vai ficar dando em cima da Sakura na minha frente! Não mesmo!"

O garoto ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas continuou a resolver seus exercícios. Dez minutos depois, entregou a folha para o professor. Sakura pareceu espantada.

"Que rápido!"

-Aqui estão os exercícios, professor! - falou com determinação.

O professor pegou a folha e começou a examinar.

"Caramba...todos os exercícios estão errados!"

-Hum...Rock Lee - começou Kakashi, selecionando as palavras cuidadosamente - Acho melhor você se preparar...

-Como assim, professor? - perguntou o garoto.

-Todos os exercícios estão errados! Isso significa...

Mas antes que o professor terminasse de falar, o garoto já estava saindo pela porta do apartamento apoiado nas mãos.

-Se Rock Lee promete, Rock Lee cumpre! - falou o garoto indo em direção às escadas.

-Impressionante! - exclamou Sakura olhando para a porta.

"Esse garoto é estranho, mas muito determinado também!"

Kakashi olhou para a garota, parecendo irritado.

"Ela acha isso impressionante? Eu vou mostrar para ela o que é realmente impressionante!"

Ele também se pôs a plantar bananeira, mas apoiado apenas em uma mão.

"Vamos ver o que ela acha disso!"

-Kakashi... - disse Sakura olhando assustada - O que você está fazendo?

-Só dando apoio ao Lee...sabe como é, professor é pra essas coisas! - respondeu Kakashi também saindo do apartamento com direção às escadas.

A garota ficou apenas observando.

"Acho que a 'estranheza' do Rock Lee é contagiosa!"

Já havia se passado vinte minutos e Rock Lee e Kakashi ainda não haviam voltado para o apartamento. Preocupada, Sakura resolveu descer as escadas e procurar os dois.

"Onde eles se meteram? Agora vou ter que bancar a babá deles?"

Quando a garota já havia descido no mínimo uns trinta degraus, tropeçou em alguma coisa, e só não caiu de cara no chão porque conseguiu se segurar no corrimão a tempo.

"Mas que diabos! O que é isso no chão? Pela cor verde, pode ser um arbusto...peraí, um arbusto no meio da escadaria?!"

Ela se agachou para observar a 'coisa' mais de perto.

"Ei...esse é o..."

-Lee! - chamou ela cutucando as costas do garoto - Acorda!

Rock Lee se virou lentamente, fixando os olhos em Sakura. Ele parecia meio tonto, meio...bêbado!

-Eu acho que morri e estou no céu...você é meu anjo, belo ser de cabelos róseos? - perguntou Lee, parecendo fora de si.

-Ah, cala a boca! - exclamou a garota revirando os olhos - Cadê o Kakashi?

-Que Kakashi, meu anjo? - perguntou ele ainda tonto.

-O professor de matemática! - disse Sakura parecendo irritada.

-Bom... - começou a explicar Rock Lee - na verdade, eu me lembro de algo.

**Flash Back on**

-Eu vou chegar ao térreo, nem que leve uma semana! - falava Rock Lee descendo as escadas apoiado nas mãos - Aposto que minha bela dama rosada ficará impressionada!

Ele suava...o esforço sem dúvida era imenso! Mas aquele garoto aprendera a nunca desistir daquilo que queria.

-Eu...vou...conseguir! - dizia ele com dificuldades, chegando ao oitavo andar do prédio.

De repente, um homem com cabelos prateados e parte do rosto coberto por uma máscara se aproximou de Lee, descendo apoiado em uma mão.

-Professor! - disse Lee virando o rosto com direção ao homem e sorrindo com dificuldade - Então o senhor também é adepto ao trabalho duro e esforço para atingir seus objetivos?

"Garoto irritante! Eu vou provar para a Sakura que sou melhor que ele!"

-Ah, cala a boca garoto! - disse Kakashi ao passar ao lado de seu esforçado aluno, empurrando-o 'sem-querer-querendo'.

Kakashi começou a descer mais rápido, sem perceber que Lee agora se encontrava caído no chão, desmaiado.

"Eu vou ganhar, eu vou ganhar! Ué, cadê o garoto? Ah, deve ter desistido ao ver minhas incríveis habilidades!"

**Flash Back off**

-O que? - exclamou Sakura - Ele te empurrou?

-Sim, meu anjo! - repetiu Rock Lee - Mas acho que ele nem percebeu, devido ao imenso esforço que fazia.

-Mesmo assim...ele é um professor! - insistiu a garota.

"Como os homens podem ser tão infantis?"

-Eu vou atrás dele! - disse ela se levantando e precipitando-se escadaria abaixo, deixando seu parceiro de aulas particulares estatelado no chão.

-Ah, ela é um doce! - disse Lee suspirando e admirando o teto - Com certeza estou apaixonado!

Sakura só foi encontrar seu amado professor no andar térreo, sentado no último degrau da escada. Ele estava extremamente ofegante.

"Ufa, ele ainda está inteiro! Eu nunca me perdoaria se ele tivesse se machucado e estragado alguma parte de seu belo corpo!"

-Kakashi! - chamou ela descendo em direção ao professor.

Ele se virou e encarou a garota com um sorriso discreto.

"Agora ela vai se orgulhar de mim! Provavelmente vai dizer que eu sou um homem muito competente e esforçado, e me dará um beijo de recompensa!"

Sakura, primeiramente sorriu...

"Ele conseguiu! E o melhor é que ele continua perfeito!"

...Mas, então, seu sorriso se transformou em uma cara irritada.

-Como você pode ser tão infantil? O garoto tá lá, esparramado no chão! E você? Você está aqui, sorrindo, como se tivesse feito algo de que devesse sentir orgulho! - falou a garota.

"Como eles puderam me abandonar, me deixar sozinha no apartamento, com cara de idiota?"

Kakashi parou de sorrir. Corando levemente, ele tentou se explicar mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, a garota já saíra do prédio.

"Ótimo, foi embora...Aff, mulheres!"

Sakura, no caminho de sua casa, chutava tudo que encontrava pela frente.

"Aff...homens!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXx**

_Sabaku no Uchiha: eu estou tentando postar um capítulo por dia, por isso postei dois dias seguidos._

_Kakashi-senpai: Arigato! Estarei aguardando suas reviews._

_Oul-chan: O tamanho do comentário não importa. Feliz ano novo pra ti também. Beijos de morango._

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso que sempre me esqueço de dar: desculpem-me os eventuais erros de português, mas a autora é muito preguiçosa para fica revisando a fic.**

**Oo**

Era um dia extremamente chuvoso e, por isso, a Senhora Haruno oferecera carona para a filha até o prédio do professor particular.

"Que saco essa chuva! Hoje eu estou completamente sem ânimo para ter aulas...principalmente depois dos acontecimentos de ontem."

-Filha, por que essa cara feia? É fome? Eu lhe disse para comer direito! Você está tão magrinha... - dizia a mãe de Sakura, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.

"Aff...e ainda tenho que aguentar minha mãe!"

-Eu estou ótima mãe! - respondeu a garota virando a cara.

-Ah, meu bebê...a mamãe te conhece! Me conta, o que você tem? - insistia a Senhora Haruno.

"Bebê?! Quando ela vai deixar de me tratar como criança?"

-Mãe... - respondeu Sakura - Eu não tenho nada! Pensando melhor...você pode me responder uma pergunta?

-Claro, filha! - respondeu a mãe.

"Ok...chegou a hora de eu contar que estou apaixonada pelo professor...se eu for cautelosa, ficarei somente uma semana no hospital depois de contar, e não um ano!"

-Mãe...sabe, você já se apaixonou por um homem mais velho? - perguntou a garota.

-Ah, claro! Quando eu tinha sua idade, me apaixonei por um homem cinco anos mais velho. - respondeu a mulher, suspirando - Mas, depois de um tempo, percebi que cinco anos era muita diferença de idade, e desisti do tal homem. No fim, acabei me casando com o seu agora falecido pai, que tinha minha idade. Mas, por que tal curiosidade agora?

-Ah...por nada, mãe! Hehe. - falou a filha.

"Por que foram me arranjar uma mãe tão careta? Se ela achou cinco anos muita diferença de idade, o que diria de quinze?"

-Espera! - falou de repente a Senhora Haruno, freiando o carro bruscamente no meio da avenida molhada - Você por um acaso está apaixonada por um cara mais velho, Sakura? Quem é o pedófilo, quem? Eu preciso denunciá-lo! Abuso de menores é crime!

Ela encarava a filha nos olhos, sem ligar para os carros que buzinavam atrás.

-Não, mãe! - apressou-se em responder a garota, assustada - Eu só imaginava que...talvez tivesse uma chance com o...George Clooney...Hehe.

"Mãe careta é fogo!"

-Ah, filhinha! - disse a mãe rindo, voltando a dirigir - Sonhar com atores bem mais velhos não é problema...eles estão totalmente fora do seu alcance. Não que você seja feia! Mas os atores famosos geralmente namoram...famosas! E famosas bonitas...perfeitas! Não me leve a mal, querida, mas...sua testa com certeza é maior do que uma testa normal!

"ótimo! Além de tudo, ela diz na minha cara que eu sou testuda! Que tipo de mãe é essa?"

A senhora Haruno estacionaou em frente ao prédio de Kakashi e, sem dizer nada, Sakura saiu do carro.

Sakura estava realmente emburrada. Assim, decidiu usar o elevador que, no momento, estava vazio.

"Ufa, não tem ninguém! Eu não vou usar as escadas novamente...não quero correr o risco de encontrar o Lee por lá."

A garota estava vestindo uma roupa simples naquele dia - jeans e camiseta branca - por dois simples e bons motivos:

1-Não poderia vestir algo sexy com a mãe lhe dando carona;

2-Não queria vestir algo sexy perto de seu novo amigo de classe, visivelmente apaixonado por ela.

"Droga...bem que esse Rock Lee podia faltar hoje...garoto chato!"

Ela desceu do elevador e bateu na porta, logo sendo atendida por Kakashi e adentrando o enorme apartamento.

Murmurando um "oi" para o professor, ela se sentou na habitual cadeira, esperando instruções.

"Pelo menos o sobrancelha-man ainda não chegou!"

Kakashi, aparentemente sorrindo, encostou-se em uma parede próxima e se virou para a aluna.

-Sakura - disse ele - Eu tenho uma notícia ruim e uma boa...qual você quer primeiro?

"Eu posso ver o sutiã vermelho que ela está usando através da camiseta branca...para com isso, Kakashi!"

-Hum... - respondeu a garota refletindo - Diga a ruim primeiro!

"O que será?! Ai, Kami-sama! Será que ele vai dizer que não será mais meu professor? Isso não, por favor!"

-A ruim é que, diante da situação que ocorreu ontem, eu indiquei um professor mais apropriado para nosso amigo Rock Lee...a partir de hoje, ele terá aulas com o professor Gai, que mora no prédio ao lado. - falou o professor.

"Na verdade essa é uma notícia ótima para mim!"

"Obaaaaaaa!!! Desde quando essa notícia é ruim?"

-Ah...que pena! - falou Sakura com uma fingida tristeza na voz - E a boa?

-Bom... - começou Kakashi - A boa é que agora somos só você e eu novamente! Sem outros alunos! E, por isso, ao invés de aulas de matemática, faremos uma pequena...comemoração.

"Espero que ela ache essa notícia boa..."

-Legal. - respondeu Sakura, tentando disfarçar sua alegria.

"YES! O amor venceu!"

-Então...vamos começar a celebrar? - perguntou Kakashi sorrindo nitidamente agora.

-Vamos! - disse a aluna, empolgada.

"Será que vai ter champagne?"

O professor, então, caminhou até a aluna, a pegou em seus braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Sakura correspondia o beijo, atiçando o fogo ardente dentro de seu corpo (?).

"Ui! Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!"

Kakashi, se empolgando cada vez mais, agarrou os pulsos da garota e atirou-a no sofá...parecia até uma cena de violência doméstica.

"Agora o negócio vai ficar bom!"

Ele tirou a camiseta e se jogou em cima da aluna, recomeçando a beijá-la furiosamente.

Arrancou-lhe a comportada camiseta e o jeans, e ela agora estava espalhada no sofá usando apenas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã vermelhos e um All Star vermelho.

"Nossa...ela combina o sapato com a lingerie?!"

"Sorte que hoje eu vim com tudo combinando!"

Os beijos recomeçaram...desciam da boca para o pescoço e, em seguida, para o resto do corpo da garota. Os dois nem pareciam as mesmas pessoas do dia anterior.

Em um ato compulsivo, o professor pegou uma garrafa de uísque caríssimo importado da França que ele deixava em cima da mesinha central da sala só como enfeite, tirou a tampa e despejou metade do conteúdo na boca da garota. Em seguida, despejou o que restara na garrafa dentro da própria boca.

'Nunca pensei que uísque fosse tão bom...controle seu lado bebum, Sakura!"

"Espero que ela não pense que eu sou um bêbado que toma uísque todo dia...ai, droga, por que fui fazer isso? Meu uísque importado já era!"

Logo aluna e professor estavam bêbados...tão bêbados que adormeceram agarrados no sofá, ele sem camiseta e ela sem a blusa e a calça...mas a festa continuaria mais tarde.

Kakashi despertou com o rádio de um carro que passava na rua, tocando músicas bregas no último volume. Se virou e constatou com um sorriso que sua bela flor continuava adormecida.

"Que se dane o que os conservadores pensarão...ela com certeza é a mulher da minha vida!

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Ainda estava tonta por causa da bebida.

"Ai, minha cabeça!"

-Olá, dorminhoca! - falou o homem que a abraçava.

-Olá...- respondeu ela radiante - Que horas são?

-Apenas 4 horas...quer tomar um banho? - perguntou Kakashi.

"O que? Tomar banho...nós dois...juntos?!"

Diante da cara assustada de sua aluna, o professor desatou a se explicar.

-Não...quero dizer...você, SOZINHA, não quer tomar um banho? Deve estar sentindo os efeitos do uísque ainda...

"Se bem que eu não reclamaria se ela tomasse banho comigo."

-Hum...ok! - disse Sakura levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Peraí...pra que lado fica o banheiro?"

-Terceira porta a esquerda. - disse Kakashi, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

A garota largou seus tênis no meio do corredor e adentrou o banheiro.

"Banheiro bem limpo para um apartamento masculino!"

Ela despiu as poucas peças que ainda usava e entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente, sentindo o calor correr por seu corpo.

"Ah...que relaxante..."

Ela ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo. Espionando através da cortina de água, vislumbrou Kakashi carregando uma toalha.

-Achei que precisaria disso! - falou o homem sorrindo.

Com sua cabeça agora mais leve, a garota agarrou o professor e puxou-o para debaixo do chuveiro.

Kakashi sentia o misto dos braços de Sakura e das gotas de água que acariciavam seu corpo.

"Isso...é muito bom!"

Ele começou a beijá-la, apalpando aquele belo corpo com as mãos...era tudo perfeito.

Depois de um bom amasso debaixo d'água, decidiram que era melhor que saíssem um pouco do banho. Sakura se enrolou na toalha que Kakashi trouxera.

-Pode ir para o meu quarto, lá arranjarei algo confortável para você vestir! - falou ele, enquanto despia as roupas molhadas e se enrolava em uma segunda toalha.

"Para o quarto?! O que ele está aprontando..."

-Ok! - respondeu Sakura alegremente, indo em direção à porta do cômodo.

Kakashi sorriu com a visão dos cabelos róseos, agora molhados, respingando água pelo caminho.

"Eu nunca me senti assim com nenhuma outra mulher..."

A garota adentrou o quarto, que estava diferente da outra vez em que estivera lá. Estava mais arrumado e limpo, os lençóis pareciam recém-lavados e na cômoda se encontravam rosas vermelhas e chocolates...ela se jogou na cama, sentindo a ótima sensação de que o quarto fora especialmente arrumado por sua causa.

O professor entrou no cômodo e se alegrou com a visão de sua garotinha rolando sobre a cama.

"Eu gostaria de ter essa visão todos os dias..."

Ele foi até o guarda-roupa, seguido pelos olhos brilhantes da aluna, e tirou de lá uma camisa social branca.

-Você pode vestir isso...- disse ele jogando a camisa para ela - Assim, ficará com duas camisas minhas.

Sakura corou instantaneamente, enquanto Kakashi esboçava um sorriso.

"Ele...ele sabe!"

-Pensou que eu não havia notado o sumiço da minha camisa? - perguntou ele.

-Bom...tecnicamente, aquilo era uma CAMISETA e não uma CAMISA...são coisas diferentes! - falou Sakura, de modo pensativo.

O professor apenas deu risada.

-E então... - falou a garota, sensualmente, ficando em pé na cama e desenrolado a toalha de seu corpo - Será que meu querido professor pode me ensinar a vestir essa camisa?

Kakashi caminhou até a cama, pegou a camisa e começou a colocar os braços da garota pela abertura das mangas, enquanto beijava os ombros da mesma.

Sakura gemia baixinho sob os lábios gelados e adocicados do professor.

"Ele...é tudo pra mim!"

Agora, o professor começara a abotoar a peça de roupa lentamente,acariciando com a boca o pescoço e as orelhas da aluna.

"Eu...quero...ela!"

-Kakashi...eu...eu acho que te amo! - falou a garota, envergonhada.

Com essas palavras, ele se paralisou por um momento e encarou aqueles orbes verdes. A garota desconfiou daquela reação.

"Será...será que foi um erro eu ter dito isso? É a verdade mas...a Ino me falou certa vez para nunca falar a palavra 'amor' para um cara nos primeiros encontros...acho...acho que ele não vai querer mais nada comigo agora! Provavelmente, eu sou apenas um brinquedo para satisfazer desejos."

Grossas lágrimas brotaram daqueles belos olhos. Assustado, Kakashi começou a secá-las delicadamente com os dedos.

-O que aconteceu, querida? - perguntou ele.

-Nada...- respondeu Sakura - é que...eu não devia ter dito isso...talvez não seja possível que duas pessoas se apaixonem em tão poucos dias. Foi...foi bobeira da minha parte.

-Não foi bobeira. - falou Kakashi a encarando - Eu sei que não foi bobeira porque...eu também te amo!

Surpresa, a garota se jogou nos braços do professor.

-Por favor... - pediu ela, cheirando aquele belo pescoço - Nunca me abandone!

-Eu nunca faria isso! - disse ele em resposta.

"Nunca..."

Depois de um longo abraço, Sakura se jogou na cama, fazendo charme para Kakashi.

"Vamos...brincar um pouquinho!"

-Você me ama, né? - falou ela com um olhar sexy.

-Claro! Eu já disse... - respondeu o professor, desconfiado.

"Ela está aprontando..."

-Então prove! - disse a aluna, ficando apoiada nas mãos e nos joelhos (de quatro xD) sobre a cama.

Kakashi sorriu e, segurando o queixo da garota, perguntou:

-E como você espera que eu faça isso?

"Chegou a hora..."

-É fácil! - respondeu ela sorrindo também - Me torne sua mulher...só sua!

"Eu não esperava ter isso tão cedo..."

Surpreso, porém satisfeito, o homem de cabelos prateados subiu na cama, deitou sua aluna na mesma, ficando em cima dela, e susurrou em seu ouvido:

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta! - respondeu a garota antes que tivesse sua boca tomada por Kakashi.

Logo estava nua novamente, assim como seu professor. As mudanças de posição eram constantes diante de carícias tão apaixonadas.

-Sakura... - falou Kakashi, entre beijos - Você é muito...quente.

-Você também...é muito quente... - gemeu a garota.

Agora, era chegada a hora de dois se tornarem apenas um. Mais beijos e carícias determinaram que o momento da garota se tornar mulher era aquele.

Um gemido, um suspiro...estava feito. O amor de Kakashi estava selado para sempre no corpo de Sakura.

Agora professor e aluna estavam entrelaçados na cama. Sakura mantinha sua cabeça deitada no peito de Kakashi que, por sua vez, acariciava as pernas da garota.

-Sakura...o que seus pais diriam se soubessem...disso? - perguntou Kakashi, em tom preocupado.

-Meu pai não diria nada, pois está morto. Minha mãe...bom, eu confesso que se namorasse um cara que fosse pelo menos uns dois anos mais velho que eu, ela já denunciaria o mesmo por pedofilia. - respondeu Sakura, acariciando o abdômen do professor.

"Maldição! Eu quero uma mãe menos careta!"

O professor olhou assustado.

"Tô ferrado!"

-Mas...então...você e eu...você deveria ter me dito...talvez isso...seja um erro! -falou Kakashi nervoso.

-O amor NUNCA é um erro! - disse a garota, beijando de leve os lábios de seu amado -E, além disso, minha mãe não manda na minha vida...bom, na verdade manda, mas só até o começo do ano que vem, quando eu completo 18 anos.

-Mas...depois da sua prova de recuperação em matemática, você nunca mais me verá... - falou Kakashi, se sentando na cama.

"Como vou viver sem ela?"

-Só se depender de você! - respondeu Sakura, sentando também - Se depender de mim, eu vou vir aqui todos os dias...mas não para aprender matemática, se é que você me entende...

O homem segurou os pulsos da garota com firmeza, mas de forma delicada.

-Sakura, você me promete que vai falar com a sua mãe sobre nós? - perguntou ele.

-Prometo...vou falar hoje mesmo! - disse Sakura - Aliás, que horas são?

-São 9 horas da noite...

-Ai, caramba! Preciso ir!

E, se vestindo e dando um beijo no professor, a garota foi para casa.

**XxXxXxxXxXXxXXxx**

_Isa belle: arigato! Admito que ela está realmente tarada...também, com um Kakashi do lado ..._

_Kakashi-senpai: Olá! Pois é...Kakashi totalmente infantil...mas ele faz qualquer coisa pra impressionar a Sakura..."É O AMOOOOOOOR..." (momento Zezé Di Camargo e Luciano) _

_uchiha.krsty : OIEEEEE!!! acenando feito retardada Que bom te ver por aqui, "Tenten". É ótimo saber que uma escritora praticamente profissional como você gostou da minha fic. _

_Hum...Tenten X Neji?Seria difícil fazer um clima cômico, já que o Neji é todo sério..._

_Beijos_

_Yumi baka chan: Arigato _

_Beijos_

_Sweet Pandora: Sendo assim é uma honra receber uma review sua! Arigato!_

_Mas por favor, não se jogue da janela! Não posso ficar sem leitores!!!_

**Em breve: participações especiais de Tsunade, Orochimaru e Jiraya...aguardem!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura e sua mãe estavam sentadas na mesa de jantar, saboreando a comida. A garota, muito quieta, tentava pensar em uma maneira de abordar seu caso com o professor de matemática.

"Putz...se eu falar simplesmente que tô namorando o Kakashi, ela vai me espancar e denunciar ele...o que eu faço, Kami-sama?!"

-Você está tão quieta hoje, Sakura! - disse a Sra. Haruno, encarando a filha.

-Eu?! - retrucou a garota, apontando para si mesma - Eu sou sempre quieta durante o jantar, mãe!

-Hahaha...não me faça rir, querida! Todos os dias você fica falando enquanto jantamos...sempre conta as fofocas de artistas que leu em alguma revista, e canta aquela música _"Como é que eu posso vomitar batata se eu comi repolho?/Arroz queimado, feijão estragado, macarrão sem molho!/Meu pai doente, minha mãe sem dente, meu irmão sem olho!/Como é que eu posso vomitar batata se eu comi repolho?"_, tentando me deixar enjoada. Conte para a mamãe: o que aconteceu?

"Caramba! Nunca percebi como minha mãe é desafinada!"

-Hum...Ok... - começou a falar Sakura, com a voz mais meiga do que o normal - É que...eu estou apaixonada!

A mãe encarou a filha.

-Não é o George Clooney de novo, é filha? A não ser... - disse a senhora Haruno, no momento em que fez cara de pensativa - Já se! é um garoto do colégio?

-Não mãe! É...émeuprofessorparticulardematemática! - respondeu a garota, rapidamente.

-Como querida? Fale mais devagar, como uma mocinha deve fazer!

"Droga...é agora ou nunca!"

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu professor particular de matemática!

A mãe dela congelou na cadeira mas, de repente, começou a rir...

-Hahaha, uma paixão platônica! Entendo, querida...sabe, uma vez eu me apaixonei pelo padeiro e...

-NÃO, MÃE! - gritou Sakura irritada, levantando-se da cadeira - Eu AMO meu professor e ele me ama! Nós estamos namorando!

-O QUE? - agora a senhora Haruno estava de pé, muito mais irritada que a filha - QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO PARA ISSO? QUE TIPO DE PROFESSOR É ESSE? EU VOU LIGAR PARA A POLÍCIA E...

-MÃE! EU-AMO-ELE!

-FILHA!ESSE PEDÓFILO ESTÁ TE ENGANANDO! DEVE SEDUZIR MILHARES DE GAROTINHAS COM A DESCULPA DAS AULAS PARTICULARES! - berrava mais alto a mãe da garota.

-EU AMO ELE, E VOU FICAR COM ELE!

-NÃO VAI NÃO! NÃO ENQUANTO EU FOR SUA RESPONSÁVEL!

-ÓTIMO! ÓTIMO! LOGO EU FAREI 18 ANOS E VOU EMBORA DAQUI...PRA SEMPRE!

-POIS VÁ! VÁ MESMO! VOCÊ NÃO RECEBERÁ NADA DA MINHA HERANÇA! FILHA DESNATURADA! FUGINDO COM UM PEDÓFILO...

-ELE NÃO É PEDÓFILO!

-SÉRIO? QUANTOS ANOS ELE TEM?

-31...

-E VOCÊ TEM 17! SE ISSO NÃO É PEDOFILIA, ENTÃO ME DIGA O QUE É!

-É AMOR! A-M-O-R!

-PEDÓFILOS NÃO AMAM!

-MÃE...CALA A BOCA! - berrou Sakura com toda a força que possuía nas cordas vocais, recebendo no mesmo instante um tapa na cara.

Sua mãe a encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, a mão ainda erguida no ar...

-Eu...nunca pensei...pedófilo...filha desnaturada...polícia...

-Eu vou embora! Adeus! - disse Sakura, indo para seu quarto arrumar as coisas - Eu tenho certeza que o Kakashi me receberá de braços abertos...

Ela correu para o quarto e jogou tudo o que pensou ser necessário na mala: roupas, suas economias...

Saiu apressada do quarto com direção á porta de sua casa. Ao sair, observada por sua mãe aos prantos, só ouviu uma palavra:

-Filha...

**Oo**

Kakashi acabara de tomar banho e se dirigia para a cama quando escuta uma batida em sua porta. Abrindo a mesma, da de cara com uma garota de cabelos róseos grudados no rosto coberto de lágrimas e com uma mochila nas costas.

-Sakura! Entre...o que aconteceu? - disse Kakashi, enquanto a garota pulava em seu colo e se agarrava em seus pescoço, chorando e contando sobre a briga com sua mãe.

-Eu...eu posso ficar aqui? - perguntou a garota, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

-Claro que pode...eu cuidarei de você... - respondeu o homem, abraçando-a.

"Eu sempre estarei com você nos momentos difíceis, Sakura..."

Kakashi encarou a garota e disse:

-Coloque suas coisas no meu quarto...você vai dormir comigo hoje! Talvez assim se sinta mais protegida...

"Oba! Talvez a briga com a mamãe não tenha sido de todo ruim..."

-Tá bom Kakashi... - disse Sakura - Mas amanhã você poderia me levar para o colégio? é o último dia...o dia da prova de recuperação de matemática...

"Se bem que acho que não vou recuperar nada!"

-Sua...sua prova é amanhã? - perguntou o professor espantado.

-É sim! - respondeu a garota - Se bem que as cinco aulas que você me deu talvez não ajudem nessa altura do campeonato...

"Por que eu fui ficar pensando em orgia ao invés de estudar seriamente?"

-Você vai conseguir passar! Vamos estudar a noite inteira... - falou Kakashi, determinado.

-A...A noite INTEIRA?

-Isso mesmo! Assim sua mãe não pensará que eu fiquei dando uma de pedófilo com você nessa semana.

"A Sakura vai tirar uma boa nota, nem que eu tenha que fazer a prova com uma peruca rosa fingindo ser ela!"

E, assim, uma noite provavelmente triste se tornou uma noite agradável de estudos.

Tentando animar a garota, Kakashi tornava as explicações divertidas e engraçadas...em certa hora, ele chegara a subir na mesa e imitar uma galinha. (?)

-Nunca vi uma galinha com uma juba prateada na cabeça! - caçoava Sakura, que nunca tivera aula tão divertida.

Ambos adormeceram na sala, cobertos de livros de matemática e rascunhos cheios de cálculos.

**Oo**

-Você está atrasada, mocinha! - disse Orochimaru, o inspetor mais irritante do colégio, quando a garota adentrou os portões.

Era incrível como conseguira chegar ao colégio em cinco minutos, afinal, ela e Kakashi haviam acordado totalmente atrasados. Ela ainda usava as roupas da noite anterior e nem tivera tempo de pentear os cabelos que, naquele momento, pareciam uma vassoura de palha cor-de-rosa. Além disso, Kakashi provavelmente receberia uma multa devido à alta velocidade em que percorrera o caminho até o colégio da garota e, ainda por cima, chegaria atrasado no colégio em que lecionava.

"Péssimo dia!"

-Na verdade, cheguei cinco minutos antes de bater o sinal. - respondeu Sakura, irritada.

"Cara chato!"

-Nossa! A garotinha não tem medo dos inspetores, né? Pelo menos EU cuido bem dos meus cabelos.

"Aff...começou a falar de cabelo! Agora é a parte em que eu durmo..."

-Meus cabelos são sedosos porque eu uso Wellaton! - falou Orochimaru, sorrindo e puxando um shampoo Wellaton do bolso - Você conhece o novo shampoo Wellaton dois em um? É ótimo! Sério! Talvez até melhor que o...

-OROCHIMARU! - ouviu-se uma voz berrando através do Walk Talk que o inspetor carregava pendurado no cinto.

-Si...sim, senhora Tsunade! - respondeu pelo aparelhinho.

-Espero que não esteja falando sobre cabelo...

-Nã...não senhora! Eu não ligo pra essas coisas...

-Ótimo! Tem algum aluno atrasado aí?

-Sim...tem uma aluninha impertinente aqui! - respondeu Orochimaru fitando Sakura,que apenas revirou os olhos.

-Deixe-a entrar...as provas já irão começar!

-Sim senhora! - disse ele desligando o Walk Talk - Pode entrar cabelo de vassoura!

"Finalmente!"

Sakura entrou correndo pelo colégio em direção a sua sala. Os únicos barulhos eram de seus passos apressados, canetas arranhando o papel e...o ronco de seu estômago!

"Maldição! Nem deu tempo de comer..."

**Oo**

Algumas horas depois, a garota saiu do colégio de cabeça baixa. Kakashi já a aguardava em seu carro estacionado em frente ao mesmo.

Ela entrou no veículo e se sentou no banco do passageiro, suspirando.

-Sakura... - começou Kakashi, cauteloso - Como...foi a prova?

Ela encarou-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Kakashi, eu...

"Essa não! Será que ela reprovou?"

-...eu PASSEI! - berrou a garota,abrindo um sorriso e abraçando seu professor particular - E tudo graças a você!

-Nada disso! - respondeu Kakashi, alegremente - Sem seus esforços, as aulas seriam em vão! Acho que isso merece uma comemoração...onde você quer ir comemorar?

-Vamos para o apartamento para comemorarmos de forma...particular! - falou a garota, mordendo os lábios de seu acompanhante.

Kakashi apenas sorriu e ligou o carro.

"Pé na tábua!"

Chegaram ao prédio no qual agora ambos moravam e subiram com dificuldades até o apartamento, afinal, estava difícil para os dois conseguirem se locomover ao mesmo tempo em que se agarravam pelos corredores. Com muito esforço, Kakashi abriu a porta e o casal adentrou seu 'ninho de amor' (xD).

-E então... - começou a falar Kakashi, finalmente tendo se soltado de Sakura - Que tipo de...comemoração você quer?

"Espero que envolva nós dois nus e...opa! Eu estou ficando muito mal-acostumado..."

-Ah, eu pensei em algo simples... - disse a garota, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Hoje você irá sofrer, Kakashi...literalmente!"

-Tipo...o que? - perguntou ele confuso.

-Tire as calças! - ordenou Sakura.

-Tire as...como?! - agora o homem estava realmente confuso.

-Tem razão...já tire toda a roupa de uma vez!

Sem mais perguntas, Kakashi obedeceu.

"Parece que o negócio vai ser bom!"

-Muito bem, Kakashi...agora vá para o seu quarto e aguarde lá, deitado e relaxado. Eu logo, logo irei até lá para esperimentar algumas...coisinhas que minha amiga Ino me contou no colégio no intervalo das provas...ela não é legal? Até mesmo me emprestou o material necessário!

"Obrigada Ino...um dia, irei te recompensar sua porquinha tarada!"

"Material...necessário?"

Achando melhor não fazer mais perguntas, Kakashi foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama, imaginando o que sua aluninha planejava.

"Sakura, Sakura..."

Vinte minutos depois, uma mulher extremamente sensual, vestindo uma lingerie preta muito...reveladora e segurando algo nas mãos entrou no quarto.

"Eu deveria agradecer a essa tal amiga da Sakura!"

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura? - perguntou Kakashi sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Ela...precisou resolver umas coisas, e por isso eu vim substituí-la - respondeu a garota, entrando no jogo - Mas ela me pediu para fazê-lo sofrer!

-E como você pretende fazer isso? - falou o homem, abrindo outro sorriso.

-Apenas quatro palavras - respondeu Sakura, com um olhar que chegava a ser assustador - **DEPILAÇÃO COM CERA FRIA!**

Kakashi olhou assustado.

"Tô ferrado...literalmente!"

**XxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxx**

_Nesse capítulo não responderei reviews porque to meio perdida..._

_Mas obrigada a todos que estão lendo!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura analisava aquele belo corpo nu sobre a cama.

-Por onde começarei? - se perguntava em voz alta.

-Bo...bom, Sakura...talvez seja melhor você desistir dessa idéia e... - argumentava Kakashi

-Nada disso! - respondeu a garota, ainda fitando o corpo - Você já se depilou alguma vez na vida?

-Claro que não!

"O negócio tá ficando pior a cada minuto!"

-Estranho...é que nem perna peluda você tem! - falou Sakura, olhando as pernas do homem cuidadosamente.

"Kami-sama, por que você me odeia?"

-A-HÁ!!!! - berrou a garota, de repente - Achei! Tem um pêlinho ali! - disse apontando para uma região próxima ao joelho esquerdo de Kakashi.

Rapidamente, a garota pegou o frasco de cera fria, colocou um pouquinho em um pedacinho de papel manteiga e grudou o mesmo no local.

-Preparado? - perguntou Sakura, sorrindo.

-Na verdade, eu acho melh...**AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII**!!!!!!!!!!!!! - tarde demais. Antes de terminar seu argumento, Kakashi já tivera a perna depilada.

Enquanto o homem massageava o local, com algumas lágrimas discretas nos olhos, Sakura ria loucamente.

"Bem que a Ino disse que isso era excitante!"

-O próximo local a ser depilado será... - começou Sakura, olhando todo o corpo de Kakashi, mas se concentrando em um único local...

-Ah, aqui não! - falou Kakashi, tapando o local com as mãos - Essa parte é muito pessoal e, além disso, deve doer pra caramba!

-Que nada! - disse a garota sorrindo - Vai ser jogo rápido!

Em um pulo, Kakashi ficou de pé ao lado da cama.

"Droga! Isso ela NÃO vai fazer!"

Sakura correu em direção à ele, mas o homem foi mais rápido. Agarrando o braço dela, Kakashi jogou-a na cama e prendeu-a com suas pernas, ficando por cima da garota.

-Agora é minha vez, Sakura! - falou ele rindo.

-E...o que você vai fazer! - perguntou a garota, ainda rindo.

-A questão é o que VOCÊ vai fazer, querida...pode começar arrancando essa lingerie.

Soltando-se dos braços de Kakashi, Sakura obedeceu.

-Agora, espere um minuto aqui...vou na cozinha buscar o material necessário... - falou o homem, saindo do quarto.

"Que tipo de material ele pode ter ido buscar na cozinha?"

Minutos depois, ele estava de volta ao quarto, e logo atiro um um frasco para Sakura, que estava sentada na cama.

-Esfregue isso em seu corpo. - falou Kakashi, abrindo um sorriso.

-Mas pra que isso? - perguntou a garota, esfregando o conteúdo na pele - Nunca ouvi falar em depilação que utilizasse calda de chocolate...

-Isso não é para depilação... - explicou Kakashi, agora caminhando com direção à cama - é que eu sempre quis provar o sabor de cerejas cobertas com chocolate...

E , lambendo sensualmente os lábios, ele se precipitou para cima de sua cereja.

Barriga,pernas, seios...Kakashi beijava cada parte acessível daquele belo corpo. Suas mãos tateavam desesperadas em busca de um feixe de sutiã ou um zíper de calça. As mãos de Sakura se mantinham ocupadas em apalpar o corpo do homem.

Um beijo, um gemido...e uma campainha tocando!

-Kakashi...acho que é a campainha... - falou Sakura, beijando a barriga de seu ex-professor.

-Deixa pra lá...deve ser algum vendedor de enciclopédias... - respondeu Kakashi, invertendo as posições.

Ele lambia o chocolate delicadamente, por vezes dando leves mordidas. Sakura gemia.

A campainha tocou novamente.

-Acho melhor você ir atender... - disse a garota, entre beijos.

Irritado com a interrupção, Kakashi se levantou e, arrumando-se rapidamente, foi até a sala ver quem era.

"Droga...bem na melhor parte..."

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com uma visão que não esperava ter depois de tanto tempo.

-E aí, Kakashi? - falou o velho de longos cabelos brancos parado na entrada do

apartamento.Vestia um jeans justíssimo perfeitamente combinado com a jaqueta de couro aberta até o umbigo, revelando o peitoral nu com uma enorme tatuagem de um sapo vermelho e a barriga tanquinho, e com botas e luvas de motoqueiro.

-Ji...Jiraya?! O que você faz aqui? - perguntou Kakashi, surpreso.

-Vim passar uns tempos com você, é claro! - respondeu o velho, adentrando o apartamento - Hum...Sinto...cheiro de mulher! Quem você andou 'pegando', hein garanhão?

Antes que Kakashi respondesse algo, Sakura adentrou a sala, já vestida e sem chocolate pelo corpo. Jiraya sorriu.

-Deu pra 'pegar brotinho' agora, Kakashi? Quem é ela?

-Sou Sakura, prazer. - respondeu a garota por si só.

Jiraya se aproximou para apreciar de perto aquela beleza exótica.

-Tem chocolate no seu rosto - falou ele.

Antes que Sakura pudesse fazer algo, a língua do velho já lambia o chocolate, limpando sua face.

-Se...SEU VELHO TARADO! - berrou a garota, dando um soco em Jiraya. Ele foi parar do outro lado da sala, estatelado na parede

"Tô perdido com esses dois aqui"

-Aiiiii...Uiiiiiiiii... - gemia Jiraya, se levantando - Essa garota me lembra alguém...tem um bife aí?

-Por que? Tá com fome? - perguntou Kakashi

-Não, é pra colocar no olho...tá roxo, veja só... - disse o velho apontando para a própria cara.

-Pois foi MUITO merecido esse seu olho aí. - reclamou Sakura, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

-Não precisava tanto... - questionou Jiraya.

-Bom, já que ninguém defendeu minha honra - falou a garota, lançando um olhar assassino para Kakashi - eu tive que me defender sozinha!

-Ok, acho que começamos de maneira errada - disse, por fim, Kakashi - Vamos voltar a fita, ok? Sakura, esse é o Jiraya, um velho amigo meu...

-Bota velho nisso... - disse a garota, emburrada.

-Sou velho mais sou muito macho! - respondeu Jiraya.

"Alguém me salve desse inferno!"

-Ok...sem brigas, vocês dois... - pediu Kakashi - Jiraya, essa é a Sakura...minha ex-aluna que agora´está morando comigo...

-PEGADOR!!!!!!! - berrou o velho, recebendo outro soco de Sakura.

-Pronto...agora você está com os dois olhos combinando, na mesma cor.

"Velho tarado de uma figa...até o fim do dia, já vou ter quebrado ele inteiro...e guardarei a cabeça decepada como lembrança!"

-Mas e então? - começou Jiraya, se levantando novamente - Posso ficar aqui por uns tempos? Seu apartamento é bem grande! E eu juro que não mexo com sua menininha...palavra de escoteiro!

"Cara-de-pau! Nem escoteiro é..."

-Acho que pode...tudo bem para você, Sakura?

-Aff...fazer o que, né Kakashi? Mas é bom que ele cumpra a promessa e não abuse de minha ingenuidade...

-Pode deixar, 'brotinho'! - falou o novo hóspede - Eu não gosto de garotas tipo tábua feito você...acho que meus peitos são maiores que os seus!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA...SEU CRETINO! - berrou Sakura, fazendo com que o velho voasse novamente pelo apartamento.

"Até o fim da semana, meu apartamento já estará destruído!"

-Bom, Jiraya...pode escolher seu quarto...

-Ok, obrigado Kakashi...mas eu esqueci de um detalhe...

"Putz, aí vem bomba..."

-Que detalhe?

-Minha raposa de uma cauda...o nome dela é Naruto... - respondeu o velho, tirando uma pequena raposa que se contorcia de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta de couro.

"Idiota...é CLARO que a raposa só tem uma cauda..."

-Que bonitinha! Diferente do dono... -falou Sakura, pegando a raposa no colo - Né? Seu dono é muito feio, mas você é lindinha! Raposinha cute-cute da Sakurinha! Quem é a coisinha mais linda? Quem? Quem? VOCÊ!

"Que inveja dessa raposa..."

-Bom...raposas são animais selvagens, Jiraya... - questionou Kakashi.

-Ahhhh...deixa ela ficar aqui! Por favor!!!!! - pediu Sakura, abraçando o amado.

"Sakura, sua pequena trapaceira..."

-Ok, ok...a raposa pode ficar!

-IUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! - berraram Jiraya e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

-Peraí...ero-velhote, como você disse que é o nome da raposa? - perguntou Sakura, sufocando o bichinho de tanto que apertava.

-Pra começar, meu nome é Jiraya, e não 'ero-velhote' - respondeu o ero-velho...ops, Jiraya - E o nome da raposa é Naruto.

-Nooooossa...eu tenho um amigo chamado Naruto!!!

-Peraí...essa raposa se chama 'Naruto' por causa do meu neto, que não vejo há anos...é uma homenagem à ele!

-Seu neto é loiro e tem cara de idiota?

-Si...sim! Bom, pelo menos era a última vez que eu vi...

-Então deve ser ele mesmo!

-Você...você tem o endereço dele?

Sakura ditou para Jiraya o endereço de Naruto.

-Eu vou atrás dele! Até depois! - falou o ero, saindo do apartamento.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Kakashi chegou por trás de Sakura e a abraçou.

"Finalmente sós!"

-Sakura, o que você acha de a gente...

-Arrumar um cantinho para a raposa? ótima idéia Kakashi! - disse a garota, dando um beijo estalado no rosto do homem e saindo correndo com a raposa no colo.

"ótimo! Agora terei que competir com uma raposa!"

**XxXxxXxXXxXxxXXxxXXxxxxxXxXxx**

_Arigato people!_

_Kissus pra todo mundo_

_(preguiça de responder reviews)_


	8. Chapter 8

**momento baka on **

narrador: Mesmo em um dia de ventania...

Jiraya está em sua moto, acelerando cada vez mais, numa estrada a beira-mar com altos coqueiros...seus cabelos esvoaçam no vento...ele vira e dá uma piscadela para a câmera.

narrador: ... Seus cabelos podem ficar belos.

Orochimaru aparece na tela.

-Quer ter cabelos sedosos e esvoaçantes como os meus e os do Jiraya? Use Wellaton - diz com um sorriso , mostrando um frasco de shampoo.

Orochimaru joga os cabelos para trás de forma sexy.

-Wellaton, porque você vale muito! - diz Oro, piscando.

O logotipo da Wellaton aparece na tela.

**momento baka off **

**O verdadeiro capítulo começa agora!**

**XxXxXXxXXxX**

Jiraya pegou sua moto e partiu em direção ao endereço que Sakura lhe passara...mal podia acreditar que reencontraria seu amado neto. Enquanto acelerava pelas ruas da cidade, lembranças apareceram em sua mente: ele eo neto na sorveteria, ele e o neto pescando...momentos e lembranças felizes.

-Naruto, eu juro que irei te recompensar pelo tempo que passei longe de você. - falou em voz alta.

**Oo**

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Kakashi, Sakura tentava arranjar um cantinho para a raposa.

-Kakashi, ela pode dormir comigo, no meu quarto? - perguntou a garota, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas...Sakura...eu pensei...você...eu...dormir juntos... - falava o homem, confuso.

-Mas agora não vai dar, já que o ero-velhote está aqui...

"Maldito Jiraya!"

-Então...bom, a cama é sua...pode usar o quarto na frente do meu...mas não reclame se essa raposa deixar sua cama cheia de pulgas! - reclamou Kakashi.

-Ela não tem pulgas! Agora, segure ela um pouquinho...eu vou mornar um leite para ela... - disse Sakura, entregando a raposa para Kakashi e indo em direção à cozinha.

-Você vai dar leite pra essa raposa??? - perguntou ele, segurando o bicho com uma expressão de nojo na face.

-Sim! Ela é um filhote...precisa de leite!

"Ainda por cima terei que bancar o leite desse bicho."

-SAKURAAAAAAA...vai logo com isso! - berrou Kakashi, enojado com a raposa em seu colo.

-Calma!

A raposa começou a se esfregar em Kakashi.

"Ou essa raposa é fêmea, ou é gay mesmo!"

Esfregava a cabeça pelos braços dele carinhosamente, parecia estar gostando.

"Pensando bem...até que é bonitinha!"

Sakura chegou da cozinha a tempo de ver tal cena.

-Que lindo! Kakashi, ela tá pensando que você é a mãe dela!!!

-O... o que?! Eu...mãe de uma raposa? - perguntou o homem, assustado.

Sakura ria por dentro.

"ótima oportunidade para ver como o Kakashi cuidará de nossos filhos no futuro."

-Sim! Isso irá estimular seus instintos maternos! - insistiu a garota - Pegue esse leite e dê para o nosso filhinho! - disse empurrando uma jarra com leite para Kakashi.

-Fi...filhinho?! Isso não é meu filho, Sakura!

-Ah, vamos fingir que é nosso filho e que somos marido e mulher!

"Isso vai ser legal de se ver!"

-E como eu faço pra dar leite pra ela?

-Dê um jeito! - falou a garota, deixando Kakashi e a raposa a sós.

"Era só o que faltava..."

**Oo**

Jiraya finalmente chegou ao endereço de seu neto. Sabia que Naruto passara a morar com um amigo da família, Iruka. Estacionou a moto e chegou na porta de uma casa humilde mas muito bonita. Bateu três vezes.

-Quem é? - berrou uma voz conhecida, de dentro da casa.

-Naruto?? Sou eu! - respondeu o homem.

-Eu??? Eu quem?

-Jiraya, seu avô!

Um garoto loiro e surpreso abriu a porta.

-É você mesmo? Vô?

-Sim, sou eu! - respondeu Jiraya sorrindo.

-Datte Bayo!!!!!!!!!! - berrou Naruto, abraçando o velho - Resolveu voltar para casa?

-Só por uns dias...

-Bom...entra! O Iruka foi comprar pão e já volta!

Jiraya agradeceu e seguiu o neto em direção à pequena sala da casa.

**Oo**

A alguns quilõmetros de distância, em um certo apartamento, um homem tinha problemas para alimentar uma raposa.

-Abre a boquinha pro papai, bichinho! - falava Kakashi, segurando o pobre bicho e a jarra de leite.

"Papai? O que eu estou dizendo??? Devo estar ficando louco..."

Sakura espionava a situação escondida em um canto do corredor, segurando o riso.

-Anda, raposa maldita! - falou Kakashi, irritado. A raposa apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu em seu colo.

"A maldita dormiu..."

Ele largou o bicho de qualquer jeito no sofá e foi para seu quarto. Entrou e trancou a porta.

Sakura, agora, não tinha mais vontade de rir.

"Será...será que ele ficou irritado comigo?"

Nesse momento, o telefone do apartamento tocou.

-Eu atendo! - gritou Sakura, pegando o aparelho e dizendo - Alô?

-Alô? Quem tá falando?

-É a Sakura!

-Ah,oi Tábua, é você! Aqui é o Jiraya!

-Ah...oi, Ero-velhote.

-Viu, avise o Kakashi que vou dormir aqui na casa do Naruto e do Iruka...o outro Naruto pode ficar aí essa noite?

-A raposa? Bom, na verdade eu acho que o Kakashi não...

-Ok, tchau! - falou por fim Jiraya, desligando o telefone.

"Aff...desligou na minha cara!"

Sakura caminhou até o quarto de seu amado e falou, mesmo com aporta fechada:

-Kakashi...o Jiraya vai dormir na casa do neto dele.

Não se ouviu resposta.

-Kakashi!- insistiu a garota - Você tá bem? Tá irritado comigo?

A porta se abriu.

-Por mais que eu queira, não consigo me irritar com você. - disse o homem suspirando, com a chave do quarto na mão.

-Então...isso significa que você gostaria de estar irritado comigo mas...não consegue? - perguntou a garota, meio triste.

-Sim! Sabe Sakura, eu não gosto muito de raposas...

-Me desculpa! Por favor! - começou Sakura, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos - Eu te amo muito e não quero te perder...foi só uma brincadeira!

-Venha...vamos dormir um pouco! Nós estudamos muito noite passada... - disse Kakashi, pegando as mãos da garota e a levando em direção à cama.

Ela dormiu profundamente, com a cabeça deitada no peitoral do homem.

**XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxxXXxXX**

_Fic chegando ao fim! É isso aí: "Paixão de Aluguel" tem 10 capítulos e mais uma songfic especial de despedida._

_Agora, como eu continuo perdida nas reviews (lamento por isso), vou agradecer a todos os letores. Então, obrigada a:_

_Katamy Hanara_

_Meygan Kaname_

_Sabaku no Uchiha_

_blueberry-chan_

_Isa belle b.a.y.h_

_Sweet Pandora_

_Sofia-chan_

_Bianca Bion_

_Hi-sensei e kah-chan_

_Yumi baka chan_

_uchiha.krsty (saudades de ti, moça!)_

_Kakashi-senpai_

_Oul-chan_

_Haruno.Sakura.Akt_

_Isso aí, continuem mandando reviews!_

_Vou postar o capítulo 9 logo depois desse, por isso não terá respostas de reviews nele, ok?_

_Beijos_


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi acordou de seus sonhos perfeitos ao escutar um barulho vindo da sala. Parecia que alguém estava arrombando o apartamento.

"Ladrões? Espero que não..."

Colocou delicadamente a cabeça de sua amada no travesseiro, pegou uma faca que escondia na gaveta de sua cômoda como medida de segurança e se dirigiu para a porta do imóvel.

"É melhor eu ficar em silêncio...vou dar um belo susto nos desgraçados!"

Notou passos abafados pelo tapete no chão. Pareciam ser duas pessoas. Se esquivando por trás do sofá, saiu da escuridão dando um berro:

-O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM AQUI?

Duas pessoas berraram assustadas em resposta.

Kakashi correu para o interruptor e acendeu as luzes. Dois seres estavam deitados no chão, protegendo as cabeças com os braços. O maior falou:

-Nã...não nos mate!

Nesse momento, Kakashi notou quem era.

-Jiraya?

Um dos homens levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome.

-Ka...Kakashi? UFA! Pode levantar Naruto!

Ambos se levantaram, sorrindo aliviados.

-Desculpe a invasão! - falou o velho - Eu só vim aqui buscar o Naruto e se despedir de você e de seu 'brotinho'! Nós estamos de partida!

-Mas...vô! Você não disse que a gente vinha aqui buscar a raposa? Eu tô aqui do seu lado, se você não percebeu! - falou o loiro, neto de Jiraya.

-Eu já te expliquei que o nome da raposa também é Naruto, sua anta! - replicou o velho.

-Estão de partida pra onde? - interrompeu Kakashi.

-Ah, nós vamos viajar pelo mundo na minha moto!

Sakura, que havia acordado e agora estava de pé ao lado de Kakashi, perguntou:

-Naruto...você vai abandonar o Iruka e a Hinata?

-Sakura-chan! Eu já falei com os dois...o Iruka disse que não há problema, ele pode voltar a morar com a mãe...e a Hinata? Bom, ela disse que ficará me esperando! - respondeu o loiro, com os olhos brilhando ao se referir à bela jovem que começara a namorar há três dias.

-É isso aí! - falou Jiraya, se jogando no sofá - Ai! Tem um calombo no seu sofá, Kakashi!

-Não tem não!

Jiraya se levantou, encarando o local do tal calombo.

De repente, ele ficou extremamente branco...uma voz fraca saiu de sua boca, dizendo:

-Na...Naruto!

-Eu tô aqui, vô! - falou o loiro.

-Não você...o outro Naruto!

Todos olharam o sofá. Bom, o que se pode dizer? Era uma vez uma raposa...a coitada tinha sido esmagada pelo traseiro de seu próprio dono.

-Que...nojo! - disse Sakura, cortando o silêncio.

-Sinto muito, Jiraya! - falou Kakashi.

" Finalmente a desgraçada morreu! Agora seremos somente eu e a Sakura novamente!" 

A cor voltou ao rosto do velho e, dando de ombros, ele suspirou.

-Eu não gostava muito dela! Agora que já tenho meu neto de volta, não preciso mais de uma raposa! - disse ele.

Kakashi cochichou no ouvido de Sakura:

-Ele só tá se fazendo de forte...aposto que vai chorar todas as noites!

A garota abafou um risinho.

"Eu só gosto de raposas vivas...mortas? ECA! Espero que alguém tire esse bicho daqui!"

Jiraya apertou a mão de Kakashi e deu um abraço respeitoso em Sakura. Naruto fez o mesmo. Já estavam saindo pela porta, quando Naruto voltou ao sofá e pegou a raposa esmagada, aparentemente sem medo ou nojo.

-Vou mandar empalhar! - disse sorrindo.

Quando finalmente fechou a porta, Kakashi se virou para Sakura.

-E agora? O que faremos?

-Hum...tenho um pedido pra te fazer! - falou Sakura, sorrindo.

-Que seria...?? - perguntou Kakashi.

"Lá vem as idéias loucas dela..."

-Você fazer pra mim a dança do macarrão! - respondeu ela.

-Dança...do que?

-É assim: você cozinha o macarrão e deixa esfriar...daí você tira a roupa e joga o macarrão em cima de você! Por último, eu coloco uma música bem sexy e você dança pra mim!

"e essa foi outra dica da Ino..."

-Não mesmo! - respondeu o homem, incrédulo.

-Pois, então, você vai ficar sem beijos e sem 'aquilo'! - resmungou a garota.

-E o que seria 'aquilo'?

-Sexo, claro!

Kakashi estremeceu.

"Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo sem sexo..."

-Ok, Sakura! Mas você cozinha o macarrão!

-OBA! - berrou ela, correndo para preparar a massa.

Quando o macarrão estava 'no ponto', Sakura avisou Kakashi.

Obediente, ele jogou o macarrão em seu corpo e subiu na mesa de centro da sala, dançando ao som de uma música qualquer que Sakura colocara para tocar.

Começou a se despir.

Tirou primeiramente a camisa, rebolando sob os gritos histéricos da garota.

"Tem cada coisa que eu tenho que fazer, viu!"

Uma dança mais caliente, e logo ele estava se livrando da calça.

-TIRA TUDOOOOO!!!!!!! - berrava Sakura, mal se aguentando do sofá.

Só faltava mais uma peça: a cueca. Não se segurando mais, a garota subiu na mesa falando:

-Pode deixar que essa eu tiro!

"Vai lá, Sakura!"

Ela nem se importou, simplesmente puxou a cueca para baixo. Mordendo os lábios, disse:

-Lembra que eu falei que adorava banana, Kakashi?

-Lembro! - respondeu o professor, sorrindo.

-Pois agora eu estou LOUCA para provar o sabor de banana com macarrão! (xD)

Se jogaram no sofá, se beijando loucamente.

**Oo**

Um mês passou voando para o casal. Depois de tanto tempo morando juntos, realmente pareciam marido e mulher. Kakashi estava cada vez mais encantado com o jeitinho meigo de Sakura, que a toda hora o colocava em situações constrangedoras como a da 'dança do macarrão'.

Era mais um belo dia...Sakura preparava algo para o almoço - sua culinária melhorava a cada dia. Ela dividia com seu amado as tarefas domésticas.

-O que tem pra comer hoje? - perguntou Kakashi, abraçando a garota.

-Feijoada, um prato brasileiro...peguei a receita em uma revista! - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

A campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo! - falou Kakashi, indo em direção à porta.

Quando abriu a mesma, deu de cara com uma mulher que possuía os mesmos olhos esmeraldas expressivos de Sakura. Porém, ela parecia triste, apresentando escuras olheiras.

"Será que essa é..."

-O...olá! - falou a mulher - Aqui é o apartamento do professor Hatake Kakashi?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

-Hum...sim. Eu sou Kakashi. - respondeu ele - E a senhora é...?

-Haruno Mikuzo...sou a mãe da Sakura! - respondeu a mulher, decidida.

Kakashi gelou.

"É ela mesmo...e agora? Será que ela já chamou a polícia?"

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, a mulher falou:

-Posso entrar? Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor.

-Pode me chamar de 'você'.

-Ok...Kakashi.

A mulher adentrou o apartamento, e olhou cada detalhe do imóvel com atenção, impressionada com o luxo do lugar.

-Pode se sentar, Senhora Haruno. - ofereceu Kakashi, indicando o sofá.

A mulher se sentou, agradecendo com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Gostaria de beber algo? - perguntou ele, mais uma vez.

-Não, obrigada.

Os dois se encararam por um momento.

"Kami-sama, me ajude nessa hora!"

-Hum...como você deve saber, professor Kakashi, eu estou aqui para conversar sobre minha filha! - falou Mizuko.

"Ferrou!"

-Eu quero que a senhora saiba que eu não obriguei sua filha a nada...

-Acalme-se! Eu não estou te acusando de nada.

Nesse momento, Sakura aparece na sala, segurando uma panela...

-Kakashi, eu acho que até que ficou bom e...MÃE?!

Mãe e filha se encararam.

"Ferrou!"

Mas,para a surpresa geral da nação, Mizuko se levantou rapidamente e abraçou a filha com força, começando a chorar.

-Filha, eu...senti tanto a sua falta!

-mã...mãe! O que você faz aqui???

-É que...eu pensei melhor, e decidi te dar outra chance! - falou a mulher, finalmente soltando a filha.

Outro minuto de silêncio.

"O que eu faço?"

-Hum...quer feijoada? - perguntou Sakura, sorrindo e estendendo a panela para a mãe, com o claro objetivo de 'quebrar o gelo'.

-Feijo...o que? - perguntou Mizuko, confusa.

-é um prato brasileiro! - respondeu a garota, logo em seguida correndo para perto de Kakashi.

-Mãe! Eu...eu vou ficar com o Kakashi! Não adianta insistir...eu amo ele e ele me ama!

-Isso é verdade, Kakashi? - perguntou a senhora Haruno,encarando o homem.

-Sim, Senhora Haruno! Eu amo sua filha e, assim que ela completar 18 anos, pretendo me casar com ela!

"Era para ser uma surpresa pra Sakura, mas nas atuais circunstâncias..."

Sakura olhou para ele.

"Pretende?! Eu não sabia!"

Em seguida, orgulhosa e extremamente feliz, a garota abraçou o homem.

-É isso mesmo, mãe!

Mizuko suspirou.

-Se assim vocês desejam...saibam que têm minha aprovação! Eu agi por impulso ao ser, de certa forma, preconceituosa com ambos. Mas agora, depois de muito chorar e refletir, depois de ver os dois juntos, percebo que o amor de vocês é verdadeiro. Kakashi, me desculpe por lhe taxar de pedófilo...prometo que a partir de agora

serei uma sogra melhor. Filha, desculpe-me por tudo...espero que vocês me perdoem!

Sakura correu para a mãe e a abraçou, feliz. Kakashi apenas sorriu.

"O AMOR VENCEU DE NOVO!"

-Obrigada mãe...mas...será que eu posso ficar aqui morando com o Kakashi? Eu até aprendi a cozinhar!

-Então vejo que seu namorado realmente faz milagres! Você, cozinhando? Quem imaginaria! E além disso, conseguiu passar em matemática...a diretora do colégio me ligou avisando. - falou a mãe, sorrindo e apertando as bochechas da filha.

-Mas, e então...posso morar com ele? - insistiu a garota.

-Com uma condição! - replicou a mãe - Vocês terão que me visitar todos os dias!

Sakura abraçou a mãe com mais força.

-E meu futuro genro? - falou Mizuko, olhando para Kakashi - Não vai me dar um abraço?

Surpreso, porém feliz, Kakashi se juntou ao abraço grupal.

Tudo estava resolvido.

**Oo**

**28 de março...**

Era o dia do aniversário de Sakura e...de seu casamento com Kakashi!

Mizuko decidira marcar a união dos 'pombinhos' para o dia em que sua filha se tornaria maior de idade.

O casamento seria realizado na casa de campo de um tio de uma amiga de uma prima de um colega da mãe de Sakura (?). A tal casa era enorme, assim como os jardins, onde estavam postadas as tendas que serviriam de cenário para a cerimônia.

Em um certo quarto da casa, uma garota se arrumava com a ajuda de suas melhores amigas: Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari; de sua mãe e...de um certo inspetor chato que, apesar de tudo, era ótimo para fazer penteados.

Sakura usava um lindo kimono branco, e tremia da cabeça aos pés.

-Fique quietinha mocinha! Como espera que eu arrume seu cabelo assim? – reclamava Orochimaru.

-AHHHHHHH, você está linda Sakura! – berravam as amigas.

-Eu nem posso acreditar... – falava Mizuko, com lágrimas nos olhos – Meu bebê...se casando!

-Mãe! Me poupe! – resmungou a garota – Ai! Cuidado com esses alfinetes, Ino!

A noiva estava tão feliz e nervosa ao mesmo tempo que sua inner nem tinha tempo de aparecer. Parecia que até sua 'Sakura interior' entendia que aquele era um dia muito especial.

Nos jardins, Kakashi – que também estava deslumbrante (ui!) – conversava com Jiraya e Naruto. Eles haviam dado uma parada na viajem para comparecer ao casamento.

-Se deu bem, Kakashi! – falou o velhote, dando uns tapas nas costas do amigo – Agora, me dê uma licencinha...vou falar com a tal da Tsunade...QUE PEITOS!

Ele saiu em direção à mulher.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! – disse Naruto, entregando um embrulho para o noivo – O seu presente de casamento!

Kakashi abriu o pacote hesitante e dentro encontrou...Naruto! Sim, a raposa esmagada que agora estava empalhada.

-UAU! O...obrigado! – disse ele, jogando o presente no meio do mato quando o loiro virou as costas.

Jiraya se aproximou de Tsunade, que já havia enchido a cara de saquê. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela se apoiava em uma das pilastras das tendas para manter-se de pé.

-E aí? – falou o velho, chegando mais perto e secando o decote dela – Você come muito ouro?

-Não, HICK! (soluço), Por quê? – perguntou ela, revirando os olhos.

-Porque seus peitos são um TESOURO!

Depois disso, o ero-velhote não foi mais visto durante o casamento...diz a lenda que ele ficou o dia inteiro num hospital próximo ao local.

Rock Lee e seu novo professor particular, Gai, formavam um belo, ou melhor, um horrível par de vasos estando ambos vestidos completamente de verde. Andavam pelo meio dos convidados falando a todos que quisessem ouvir – ou seja, ninguém – sobre o fogo da juventude.

Algum tempo depois, todos os convidados já estavam em seus lugares. Sakura adentrou a tenda principal sob o olhar atento de todos, principalmente de seu noivo. Ouviam-se entre a multidão murmúrios do tipo 'Nossa! Como está linda!' e até mesmo 'Cabelo bonito, né? Eu que fiz!', esse último vindo de Orochimaru obviamente.

A cerimônia foi curta e simples, porém muito bonita. No final, Sakura e Kakashi se beijaram ardentemente...permaneceram com as bocas grudadas até alguém gritar 'Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Vão para um quarto de motel!'.

A festa foi ótima. Os convidados se empanturraram e muitos saíram de lá amparados de tão bêbados...o saquê era da melhor qualidade! Impossível resistir!

Sakura jogou um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas para as mulheres, e quem pegou foi...sua mãe!

Já era noite, e Kakashi arrastara Sakura para um canto mais reservado. Ambos se sentaram na grama, observando a lua e as estrelas.

-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – falou a garota, erguendo os braços.

-O meu também! – concordou o homem se deitando – Logo seremos uma família completa...eu, você, o Obito, a Rin...

-Quem são Obito e Rin? – perguntou ela, olhando o marido.

-Nossos futuros filhos!

-Acalme-se homem! Antes disso, eu quero cursar a faculdade de medicina.

Ela se deitou também, postando a cabeça no peito do amado.

-E então? Como você chamaria nosso amor? –perguntou Kakashi.

-Como assim?

-'Amor a primeira vista'? 'Amor ardente'? 'Amor inocente'?

-Não! – falou Sakura, sorrindo – Chamaria de 'Amor de Aluguel', ou melhor, 'Paixão de Aluguel'.

-Por quê?

-Hum...digamos que eu contratei um professor particular, ou seja, de certa forma aluguei. De brinde, acabei me apaixonando. Algo como 'leve dois, pague um'. Alugando o professor, você aluga a paixão e o amor dele também! – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Kakashi beijou os lábios da esposa. Ambos ficaram observando as estrelas até decidirem ir para o quarto onde teriam a lua-de-mel. A partir daqui, o resto fica pela imaginação de cada leitor. O que posso dizer é que, até onde se sabe, o casal viveu feliz para sempre.

" **Is this love that I'm feeling**

_É amor isso que estou sentido?_

**Is this the love that I've been searching for**

_É esse o amor que eu estive procurando?_

**Is this love or am I dreaming**

_Isso é amor ou eu estou sonhando?_

**This must be love**

_Isso só pode ser amor_

**'Cause it's really got a hold on me**

_Pois isso realmente toma conta de mim_

**A hold on me **

_Toma conta de mim "._

(Is this love – Whitesnake) 

**FIM **

**XxXxxXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

_Yes, finalmente o último capítulo!_

_Mas, espere! Ainda tem a songfic especial de despedida, que está postada como capítulo 11._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui, deixando reviews ou não._

_Espero que tenham apreciado tudo do começo ao fim!_

_Agora, uma propaganda de minhas outras fics para quem quiser ler:_

_KakaSaku:_

_Songfic "Show me Love, Sakura"_

_Fic "Garota Problema"_

_SasuSaku:_

_Songfic "Time"_

_Songfic "Inner Strength"_

_GenSaku:_

_Songfic "You can Stand under my Umbrella, Sakura!"_

_Isso aí!_

_Vocês podem continuar mandando reviews apesar do fim da fic, Ok?_

_Beijos_


	11. Chapter 11 SONGFIC ESPECIAL!

**Songfic especial de despedida!**

**Música: Girls of Summer**

**Artista: Aerosmith**

**XxXxXx**

Faltavam dois dias para o casamento e o casal Sakura e Kakashi ainda não decidira algo muito importante: onde seria a lua-de-mel. Na verdade, isso era importante apenas para a garota pois, de acordo com o homem, qualquer lugar seria bom desde que sua amada estivesse por perto.

-Que tal Paris? – sugeriu um esperançoso Kakashi, louco para trocar de assunto.

-Muito comum! Milhares de casais passam a lua-de-mel lá! – respondeu Sakura.

-Hum...talvez Canadá? – falou Mizuko, que estava adorando a conversa.

-Ah, mãe! Lá é muito frio! Eu quero algo mais…TROPICAL!

-Brasil, então? – disse Kakashi, suspirando.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos da garota.

-PER-FEI-TO! O Brasil será perfeito! Sol, praia...é pra lá que nós vamos! – decidiu finalmente.

-Por mim tudo bem! – respondeu Kakashi.

"Como se minha opinião fosse mudar a decisão dela".

-Que ótimo! Filha, leve seus biquínis...e...hã...se depile, por favor! – disse Mizuko.

-MÃE! – berrou a garota, vermelha.

-O que querida? Não falei nada! Ah, e vê se pega um bronze lá...você ta tão branquinha! Volte para casa sendo uma típica GAROTA DO VERÃO!

**When winter hush turns summer pink**

**In half the time it takes to blink**

**But it all depends on what you think**

**About the girls of summer**

_Quando o silencioso inverno virar o colorido verão_

_na metade do tempo de um piscar de olhos..._

_Mas tudo depende do que você acha_

_das garotas do verão._

Sakura e Kakashi foram para o aeroporto no dia seguinte ao casório. Tinham passado sua primeira noite de casados em um quarto da casa que servira de cenário para a cerimônia e a festa.

O homem levava apenas duas malas de porte médio, afinal, seriam apenas alguns dias em terras estrangeiras. A garota, por sua vez, estava acompanhada por suas seis malas, cinco das quais abarrotadas de roupas, sapatos, cosméticos...a sexta mala estava vazia, pois serviria para trazer lembrancinhas brasileiras. Sugestão de Mizuko, que deixou com a filha uma lista das 'pequenas lembranças' que desejava ganhar na volta.

"Mãe materialista essa minha, viu!"

A viagem não foi lá muito confortável. Um gordo sentado atrás de Sakura empurrava a poltrona da garota com os pés, mas não era isso que mais a irritava: as aeromoças ficavam assediando seu marido.

Uma delas derramou 'sem-querer-querendo' um pouco de refrigerante na calça do mesmo, e logo pegou um pano para secar o local.

-Dá licença que ele é MEU marido! – falou Sakura, irritada, tirando o pano da moça e limpando o local – Só eu toco nele!

A aeromoça pareceu realmente decepcionada.

"Aeromoça duma figa! "

Kakashi nem dava muita bola...só ficava com a cara enfiada no novo volume de 'Icha Icha'.

"Maldito livro!"

**When all you think of all day long**

**Is a pretty face inside a song**

**With a thought like that you can't go wrong**

**About the girls of summer**

_Quando tudo o que você pensa durante o dia inteiro,_

_é num belo rosto dentro de uma canção_

_com um pensamento desses, não há como errar_

_com as garotas do verão._

Na metade da viagem as coisas melhoraram um pouco. Sakura conseguiu arrancar o livro das mãos de Kakashi e o arrastou para o banheiro do avião.

Trancando a porta, ambos ficaram espremidos ali dentro.

"Hum...apertado é mais gostoso!"

Durante alguns minutos, ficaram em silêncio, olhando as paredes.

-Hum...legal esse banheiro né? – perguntou Sakura, descontraída.

"Credo! Isso não tem NADA de legal!"

-Hã...depende do que você considera legal... – respondeu Kakashi.

Mais silêncio.

"Quer saber? Se ele não ataca, eu ataco!"

Sakura, de repente, enlaçou o pescoço do amado com seus braços e começou a beijá-lo.

Ele retribuía o ato, apalpando as coxas da garota, que logo estavam enlaçadas em sua cintura.

Começou a puxar para cima o vestido branco e leve que a esposa vestia, mas o ato estava realmente complicado...aquele banheiro era MUITO apertado.

-AIIIIIII, MINHA SANDÁLIA CAIU NA PRIVADA! – berrou Sakura, desesperada – Que nojo!

-Sakura! Nós estamos no avião...fale baixo!

Porém, aparentemente alguém já ouvira a voz estridente da garota. Alguém bateu na porta e perguntou:

-Hã...tudo bem aí?

-Tudo ótimo! – respondeu a garota, em seguida cochichando para Kakashi – Eu saio daqui primeiro! Você espera uns cinco minutos e depois sai!

E assim fizeram. Logo estavam de volta aos assentos sob olhares curiosos e risinhos. Pelo jeito, todos haviam percebido o incidente do banheiro.

**Oh yeah**

**(Do you know, everybody knows now)**

_Oh yeah_

_(Você sabe? Todos sab__em agora!)_

Muitas horas depois, o avião aterrissou no aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro. O calor chegava a ser sufocante.

-Ai, que legal! Chegamos! – falou Sakura, agora vestindo um shorts jeans, uma regata e um chapéu.

-Finalmente! To morto! – exclamou Kakashi, usando seu jeans básico com camiseta.

-Tira essa máscara! Ou então todos notarão que somos turistas! – reclamou a garota.

-Pelo jeito já notaram... – respondeu o homem, se referindo ao monte de curiosos que os olhavam.

-Ah! Mas está tão óbvio assim que somos do Japão?

-Aparentemente as pessoas aqui não costumam ter cabelo cor-de-rosa.

-AH!!!!!! Eu sabia que devia ter pintado meu cabelo de loiro!

-Você está ótima assim! – falou Kakashi, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Agora vamos pegar as malas e ir para o hotel...

**Some girls are all about it**

**Some girls they love to let it fly**

**Some girls can't live without it**

**Some girls are born to make you cry**

_Algumas garotas só pensam nisso,_

_Algumas garotas gostam de deixar rolar,_

_Algumas garotas não vivem sem,_

_Algumas garotas nasceram para nos fazer chorar._

Saíram do aeroporto carregando as malas – com muita dificuldade - e foram à procura de um táxi.

-Hã...do you speak english? – perguntou Sakura para o motorista de um dos veículos, pois achava mais fácil que soubesse falar inglês do que japonês.

O taxista apenas ficou fitando a garota, confuso.

-Deixa comigo, Sakura! – falou Kakashi, indo falar com o motorista.

-Nós queremos ir para o Hotel Copacabana Palace! – falou ele para o motorista, em português, mas com um pouco de sotaque.

-Ok, colega... pode entrar! – respondeu o taxista.

-Você sabe falar português? – perguntou Sakura para o marido, se aconchegando no banco de trás do carro.

-Sim...fiz um curso rápido antes de virmos para cá...sabe como é, só precaução!

**Over and over again**

_Vez após vez_

A caminho do hotel, passaram em frente às praias, onde belas moças vestiam biquínis minúsculos.

-Pare de olhar pra elas! – disse Sakura, irritada.

-Não to olhando, amor! Só to vendo o mar... – respondeu o marido.

-Hatake Kakashi, PARE JÁ DE OLHAR ESSAS MULHERES!

-Não to olhando pra elas, amor...

-Ótimo! – respondeu ela, olhando pela janela – Eu também só estou olhando o mar, e não aquele gostosão só de sunga caminhando na areia.

-Sakura! – falou Kakashi, apressado – Não olhe pela janela até chegarmos ao hotel!

-Se você pode eu também posso!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte...eu não olho se você não olhar!

-Combinado!

Seguiram até o hotel olhando para o chão do veículo.

**My favorite thing that drives me wild**

**Is when a city girl walks a country mile**

**For a boy she loves, God bless the child**

**Inside the girls of summer**

_O que mais me deixa louco_

_É quando uma garota vai até o fim do mundo_

_Pelo cara que ama, Deus abençoe a criança_

_Que há dentro das garotas do verão_

Chegaram ao hotel depois de um tempo no carro. O lugar era lindo e super chique... eles nem precisaram carregar as próprias malas.

Chegando à suíte, ficaram ainda mais impressionados: tapetes persas forravam o chão; a cama de casal era macia e enorme; sem contar a gigantesca banheira com várias torneiras, que soltavam desde água quente ou fria, sais de banhos, espuma ou enormes bolhas transparentes que estouravam a um simples toque.

Kakashi se jogou na cama enquanto Sakura foi se despindo pelo quarto,largando roupas pelo meio do caminho, encheu a banheira e entrou na água quentinha, tomando um banho relaxante.

"Só está faltando uma coisa para esse banho se tornar maravilhoso..."

-Kakashi! – chamou a garota – Venha aqui!

**Oh yeah**

**(Do you know, everybody knows now)**

_Oh yeah_

_(Você sabe? Todos sabem agora!)_

Kakashi obedeceu e seguiu até o banheiro.

"To parecendo o cachorrinho dela...faço tudo que ela manda!"

Ao adentrar o local, se deparou com a bela visão de uma ninfa acomodada na banheira, o belo corpo nu coberto por espessas camadas de espuma.

-Chegue mais perto! – chamou Sakura sensualmente, fazendo um gesto de 'vem aqui' com o dedo indicador.

Babando, ele foi chegando mais perto, mais perto, só mais um pouquinho...SPLASH!

Sakura o puxou para dentro da banheira.

-É ótimo tomar banho, né?

-Com certeza... – respondeu o homem, se levantando e tirando a espuma da cara.

-Então tire essas roupas e junte-se a mim!

Obedecer como um simples cachorrinho ou ignorar o pedido? Oh, dúvida!

Se decidiu por obedecer as ordens de sua 'dona'...afinal, cachorro de madame é sempre bem tratado.

**Some girls are all about it**

**Some girls they love to let it fly**

**Some girls can't live without it**

**Some girls are born to make you cry**

_Algumas garotas só pensam nisso,_

_Algumas garotas gostam de deixar rolar,_

_Algumas garotas não vivem sem,_

_Algumas garotas nasceram para nos fazer chorar._

Após aquele banho relaxante, decidiram ir à praia. Kakashi, já vestindo um calção e carregando seu livrinho para ler embaixo do guarda-sol, esperava Sakura se arrumar.

Alguns minutos depois, ela apareceu na sala vestindo um biquíni preto com fivelas douradas. Era lindo...mas não tapava muita coisa do corpo da garota.

-O que é isso, Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi, apontando para a garota.

-Hum...seria eu vestindo um biquíni?

-Isso não é um biquíni! É um 'miniquíni'! Trate de trocar isso!

-Não mesmo! Por que trocar? Não está bonito?

-Você está Linda…

-Então!

-Mas essa beleza é só para mim admirar!

Achando o ato do marido de certa forma 'fofinho', a garota colocou um biquíni um pouco mais discreto.

Assim, ambos foram para a praia.

**Yeah, over and over again**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

_vez após vez_

-Kakashi, acho que estamos perdidos!

-Não estamos não, amor!

-Então, me explique: por que estamos nesse lugar que mais parece a floresta Amazônica e não na praia pegando um bronze e admirando o mar?

"Estamos perdidos, caramba!"

-Hã...boa pergunta!

**They get you climbin' the walls**

**They get you caught in their spell**

**They get you speakin' in tongues**

**Could this be Heaven or Hell**

**To fall in love twice a day**

**Is such a sweet place to be**

_Subimos pelas paredes,_

_Somos enfeitiçados,_

_Falamos em línguas estranhas,_

_Será o Céu ou o inferno._

_Se apaixonar duas vezes por dia parece ser algo bom se fazer._

Depois de um tempo perdidos, o casal apaixonada finalmente encontrou a praia.

Armaram o guarda-sol na areia, abriram as cadeiras e começaram a relaxar.

-Amor! – chamou Sakura.

-O que foi meu docinho de leite?

-Vai buscar um suco pra mim? Ta tão quente aqui!

-Ali tem um vendedor...vou lá comprar pra você, minha cereja.

Kakashi foi comprar o tal suco e voltou carregando um coco.

-O que é isso? Eu pedi um suco, não uma bola! – disse Sakura, arregalando os olhos.

-O vendedor disse que tem água dentro dessa bola verde...disse que o nome é...como é mesmo? Acho que é cuco! Parece que todo mundo bebe isso aqui no Rio...

-Cuco? Água? Beba você primeiro para verificar! – mandou a garota.

O marido obedeceu, com um pouco de receio.

-Hum...é bom! Prova!

Sakura pegou o coco e bebeu.

-é bom mesmo! Será que dá pra eu levar alguns desses para o Japão?

-Hã...acho que a mala ficaria um pouco pesada!

**The best things about life are free**

**The pussywillow up your tree**

**To the one who climbs**

**They'll always be the girl, yeah**

_As m__elhores coisas da vida são grátis_

_As flores no alto da árvore_

_Que será de quem subir até lá,_

_E sempre será uma garota, yeah._

O sol já estava se pondo,e o casal observava a romântica cena.

-Foi uma boa idéia termos vindo para cá... – disse Kakashi.

-Foi mesmo...

Se beijaram sob os últimos raios dourados daquele dia.

-Vamos para o hotel? – perguntou o homem.

-Sim! Vamos fazer algo...divertido lá!

"OPA! Ta pra mim!"

**Some girls are all about it**

**Some girls they love to let it fly**

**Some girls no doubt about it**

**Some girls are born to make you cry**

_Algumas garotas só pensam nisso,_

_Algumas garotas gostam de deixar rolar,_

_Algumas garotas não vivem sem,_

_Algumas garotas nasceram para nos fazer chorar._

Durante a noite, tiveram momentos de recordações. Sim, eles relembraram tudo o que tinham passado de bom e repetiram desde a depilação com cera fria até a dança do macarrão.

Em certo momento, o gerente do hotel foi ao quarto pedir que eles maneirassem no barulho...tinham acordado o resto dos hóspedes!

**Some girls can't live without it**

**Some girls got twenty reasons why**

_Algumas garotas não vivem sem isto,_

_Algumas garotas têm vintes para..._

Os outros dias naquele belo país tropical foram tão bons e até melhores que o primeiro.

Já haviam decidido que comemorariam os 10 anos de casados no Brasil.

Mas, como Kakashi dissera, o importante não era o lugar em que estivessem, e sim o fato de estarem juntos.

Afinal, qualquer local se torna agradável quando estamos com as pessoas que mais amamos.

**Over and over and over and over and over **

_Vez após vez, após vez..._

**FIM **


End file.
